Now That You're Here
by Mz. Daydream
Summary: After a few years of separation, Ashley realizes she has to move on, but does she really want to? Chapter 21!
1. Chatper 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything..wish i did!

As the last days of summer flew by, she fixed her tender brown eyes out into the horizon, seeking the last ounces of warmth from the breath-taking scenery descending right before her eyes. "So beautiful," she whispered barely hearing herself.

She wore a soft, strapless, yet simple, tight fitting light yellow dress that came up slightly above her knees, which flaunted her exquisite curves. Her beautiful brown hair, which fell down a little past her shoulders, was styled in loose curls, which danced with the cool bustling breeze.

As she walked bare-foot along the ocean shoreline, soothing waves of water tickling her newly red painted toes, she kept her gaze at the setting sun and smiled slightly, recalling the times she had with the one man, who to this day has won her heart.

How could she have been so blessed? She thought to herself as she looked above, colors of fiery red and orange now shooting through the sky unfolding a glorious scenery.

She was turning seventeen the year she met him, and at first, she though he was arrogant and stubborn and he later told her what he though of her as being the irritating and annoying little cheerleader that she was. Although, as she gradually opened up to him, pouring out her deepest and most inner thoughts, he realized that her blissfulness and lively spirit were only few of the things he grew to love.

She was hesitant at first, but later found comfort in the soft whispers in his voice. She unlocked and revealed to him a whole new world—one she hardly showed others. They felt at ease with each other, a feeling of contentment that was enough to let their true colors show.

Together, they brought to life a unique and strong bond that with every passing minute, only developed into something stronger. A union that soon became unbreakable with just three words… "I love you."

As the cool breeze washed around her, she whispered, "It's good to be home."

_A/N: umm..well hopefully you guys like it! this is my first fic..so i'm kinda nervous..but phantom rogue, jenny and AH/AY encouraged me to post it..so here it is. Still thinking of a title..hmm but anywho, read and review pweezzee!_


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback Confessions

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

_**AH/AY:** Yay! I posted! Glad you like it and here's then next chapter…I'm sooo happy!_

_**PhantomRogue**: Umm..well I guess won't be too bad to them! Haha :P You'll just have to see won't you?_

Chapter 2

As she continued her walk, the descending pace of the sun complimenting the slow step of her feet, the rushing breeze caught up to her. It was as if it was whispering something. Then she heard it. It was laughter.

She walked a little further and then spotted a petite café that overlooked the mystical ocean. Then she saw them. She smiled at the sight of her friends.

It's been a little over three months since she last saw them for she had decided to travel with her parents out of Angel Grove for the summer. How she missed them.

She missed the long shopping sprees and girl talks with Cassie, the feeling of having a big brother who looks out for you, a concern she gets from TJ, and the tiring yet fun work- out training sessions she gets from Carlos. It was really Cassie whom persuaded her to come back a few days earlier for her 27th birthday.

She giggled as she remembered her birthday was tomorrow. Her smile grew wider as she heard the voices of Karone and Zhane. The laughter only grew and as they sat down next to the others, she thought to herself, "We have been through so much…"

Her smile faded as she evoked the pain they endured together as a group. Then she added, a slight smile returning to her now cheerless face, "Yet here we are."

* * *

_The girls giggled at the sight of the boys getting ready to play some ball._

_"Boys will be boys..." Cassie remarked, getting a look from TJ._

_"You can say that again..." Karone said, a small smile appearing while gazing at Zhane._

_Ashley smiled at the people around her. Today was one of the days everyone was free from work, therefore the girls decided to have a group outing to the park with dinner following right after. _

_As soon as the guys started their game, the girls sat on the __vast blanket that lay under the tall and lofty tree._

"_So how are your classes, Ash?" Cassie questioned her friend. _

"_Yeah, you said you had something to tell us. You sounded kind of unsure about it when you mentioned it earlier…what is it?" added Karone, with a curious look on her face. _

_There was no question that Ashley loved what she was doing or going to be doing in the near future. Everyone knew that it's what she's been dreaming of becoming since forever, until she was called unto serving for a much needed and greater cause with a group of individuals she to this day consider family. Everything changed for her…for them, but that's all over now. _

_What was it that got her worried?_

"_Well...it's really not something bad. I should actually be happy I guess…" she trailed off looking at the direction towards her blonde- streaked boyfriend who was contentedly playing and messing around with the guys. She smiled, and he noticed and returned it with a quick wink. _

_They have been dating for a little over 2 years now and together, they've been through a lot. She just really needs him to understand what she's going to tell him…when she figures out when and how to tell him. It wasn't gonna be easy, that she knew, but he had to know, no questions asked. _

_"Well, you see, something came up…" she began as her head tilted slighty her eyes now gazing at the silky fabric of the blanket._

_

* * *

_

She laughed at the thought. Then her gorgeous brown eyes began to wonder because she felt something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

_A/N: Glad you like it! I'll try to make the next chapters a litlle longer. Hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Muses

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

**_AH/AY:_ **_Well...I guess you know this one too haha :P Hope you like it…thanks for the idea of having it as a flashback! I think it worked out pretty well and it actually fit!_

_**Phantomrogue:** Haha :P Well you'll see what I did to Andros in this chapter! Hope you like it!_

_**NinjaStorm4Life: **Thanks! Here is the next chapter:D_

_A/N: Italics _would be the flashback memories! Most probably will come from Ashley, but we'll see where the story leads me! Haha :P

Chapter 3

"So have you heard about when Ashley's coming back, Cassie?" questioned the man in blue button up shirt.

"I called her a couple times, but I was really hoping she'd be back now. I mean her birthday's tomorrow and let's face it Teej," continued the Asian woman in pink, "she's really the only one who'd be able to get Andros to stop working."

A few chuckles were exchanged and all Carlos and TJ could do was agree with her remark, as it was downright and utterly true. Their former leader did work himself too much sometimes, to the point of complete exhaustion. The only one who really got him to loosen up was none other than their lively-spirited yellow team-mate.

* * *

_It was already 2 in the morning and as Ashley stepped out of her room to get a bottled water, the swooshing sound of her door making its way back to it's firm place, she was greetedby the dimmed lit hall way of the Astro Mega ship and the soft clicking noises coming from the Bridge._

"_Please don't tell me that he's…" she muttered in her still sleepy head as she stuck her head out from behind the corner only to find herself staring the broad shoulders of the Red ranger's back leaningin his seat in an peculiar position. _

"_Poor Andros," she whispered in her mind, adding to herself, " always working…now all he needs to work on is getting some sleep…maybe I can…" she drifted off._

_Still oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, a slight smile came across Ashley's serene face as she quietly exited the bridge, managing to look back, taking a last glance at her red ranger._

_As she entered her next destination, she inaudibly punched a few buttons, replacing her original order of water for two mugs of coffee---one being in the color yellow and the other in red. _

_While she was about to leave, she noticed a red blinking light in the shadows._

_She just had to ask, "Deca, how long has Andros been sitting there?" _

_She almost didn't want to know, as she knew that his work was incredibly important to him for various reasons even she could not understand sometimes. But she concluded that being a leader of the team is tough enough, especially if you're leading people you barely even know._

"_A total of eight hours and counting," the AI replied, adding, " would you like me to inform him you're awake?"_

_She giggled and answered somewhat quickly, "No it's ok Deca, I'll just check up on him and see how he's doing and maybe convince him to actually get a few hours of sleep…" She trailed off realizing all too quickly the loudness of her voice slightly increasing._

_Ever since Andros found out the enemy he swore to destroy was his younger sister, he put on a plethora of work hours, to keep himself controlled she supposed. But Ashley knew all too well that he needed some one to talk to and if she had to wait, then she was willing to. _

_She took her mug and grabbed the other with her free hand and strode out of the room, her footsteps making muted sounds as she slowly made her way through the silent halls of the tranquil ship. _

_She wore a white cami top and a pair of really short light yellow silk shorts that complimented her crème colored silk robe. She was barefoot and as sheglanced down at her toes, and a small grin could be seen as she remembered she painted them rose-red._

_She turned around the corner to see Andros in the same position, sitting in his seat in the middle of the bridge right beside hers. She shook her head as she walked towards the man in the white shirt and placed his mug on the counter beside the controls. _

_She gently settled her hand on his well-built shoulder careful not to startle him and whispered, "Want some company?"

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you like it! It'll get longer and fluffier as the story progresses! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Bliss

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

A/N : Soooo sorry for making you guys wait! I've just been busy with Christmas and then back to school and now studying for finals. It sucks but I just wanted to lay back and start writing again! Thanks for the reviews and if you have any suggestions to the story…I might be able to put it in!

_**Destiny45: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter…again sorry it took a while to update..but I'm back! Ofcourse you gotta love Andros and Ashley:P_

_**AH/AY: **Phew! Next chapter has arrived! Hope you like it :P Any suggestions for the next chapters? I'm open to anything…maybe it'll make the updating faster:P_

_**CSIMel:** Glad to have you join the family of A/A hooked fans! I was inspired also by some of the writers here who I have become good friends with…just to name a few…AshelyHammond/AstroYellow and PhantomRogue all have really good and not to mention FLUFFY PRIS stories…they've helped me a lot! Check them out! _

_**RisingGundam2004: **Thanks! Hope you like the upcoming chapters!_

_**diana19:** Thanks! I'll update a lot faster once this week is over and done with…I've had to study for my finals and now finally it's done and over with! But for now, here's the next chapter :P_

Chapter 4

Her day-dreamings were interrupted by the parking screeches of a silver sports car, a vehicle she recognized all too well.

A blonde male in grey shirt and jeans stepped out, and headed towards the door of the passenger seat and opened the door. Ashley saw a hand take Zhane's and she realized that it was none other than a slightly pregnant Karone. They had told Andros and her they were expecting right before she left, and Ashley couldn't be any happier for the couple, for everyone knew they deserved it more than anyone.

"_That was only a little more than 3 and half months ago…" _a voice in her head reminded her,_ "and she's already showing!" _she added with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

Her relationship with Zhane just grew during the time they were serving as rangers and only developed after, especially these past few years when her relationship with Andros became intensified. She thought of him as not only a team-mate, but as a friend and more importantly a brother. Granted it was the same with Karone. Both adored the fact of having an actual sister figure in their lives, most especially for the young Karovan woman whom was clothed in a light purple wife-beater top and jeans.

The former purple ranger smiled at her husband of almost 4 years, unaware an old friend was near by, just a short distance away.

"Zhane, I'm fine," giggled Karone as she took Zhane's hand into the café.

"Are you sure? But—you told me—hey! Was that just one of those weird hormonal cravings?" he questioned, a confused look drawing across his face.

Karone had to blush at the remark and retorted, "But you're so cute when you act like this. I'm sorry I couldn't help it and who can blame a wife for wanting to mess around with her husband?" then she added with a grin, "And uhh… besides, Cassie called me and she wanted to have dinner...so stop complaining and come on!"

"Very funny," and with that he carefully grabbed her waist before she could enter and whispered to her ear, "you could have said so."

"Alright I'm sorry," she pouted at him.

He laughed and said ever so gently, "Nothing to be sorry for…and besides, you know you always win…" he drifted off.

She wrapped her petit, yet strong arms around his neck and on her tiptoes, reached up to place a sweet kiss on his nose and giggled, "Just be happy, this is just the beginning. You have yet to experience the real wrath of your beloved pregnant wife…what you endured when I was Astronema won't compare to what I have in store for you… let's see…"

Still clinging onto him, she grinned and added, "…there's the real bad food cravings, really late night morning calls, really bad mood swings, at my beck and call for, oh,5 more months, maybe more…"

"Alright, alright," Zhane replied with a smile appearing on his own face. "You win, princess."

He placed a soft kiss on her light pink gloss covered lips and took her left hand and gazed for a minute at the silver band that rested on her French manicured wedding finger.

"Come on, the others are waiting."

He nodded and led her through the door, but was stopped when she told him she had forgotten her purse in the car.

"You go ahead and meet up with the others, I'll be right in," she assured Zhane.

He just nodded at her request and gave her the keys to the parked car.

As she walked towards the silver vehicle, she pressed the unlock button to open the door to the passenger side. She loved the smell of their car. It always smelled of the scent of her husband, a scent whichonly he woreand the scent which she grew to recognize from a mile away.

Before leaving, she rested her right hand upon her slightly swollen stomach and thought about the child she and Zhane created together with all the love they felt for each other.

"_You're our little miracle child from above…" _she whispered to herself a single tear escaping her eye.

After getting herself together, she pressed the lock button, but before she could turn and walk towards the entrance to the café, she heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Oh my…"

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'll try my best to update faster. Hope you guys weren't too let down with this chapter…I know there's not much Ashley and Andros in it, but I wanted to establish the relationship between Zhane and Karone first to see how that works out. I honestly have no idea what I' doing but I guess it works:P_


	5. Chapter 5: The Little Things

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

_A/N: So umm..I was up all night trying to figure out the timeline to the story…and I got confused myself shrugs…so just stick with me! I'll try my best to make it all clear and perfect (hopefully) for you guys…ha-ha and maybe for me too :_P _Oh and, the café they're all at? Well, I changed it a bit and it's now overlooking the ocean and it's now called The Lounge…I figured since they were now all adults, they needed a change of hang out scenery._

_**AH/AY:** Thanks! I love Zhane and Karone! She totally dominates him and it's so funny how he tries to match himself up to her…I mean granted he does have his moments but everyone knows Karone always wins in the end! And that's part of why I love them so much! I couldn't resist writing the chapter:P_

_**NinjaStorm4Life:** Thanks! Hope you like the next chapter:D_

_**PhantomRogue:** Thanks! I was worried about writing a chapter wholly dedicated to them…but phew! I did it:D Well…see this story is in constant flashback…I don't know what I'm doing so just stick with me :P But yeah, back to the point…Ashley and Andros won't meet for a few more chapters…maybe…:P _

Chapter 5

"Hey Cass, I thought you called Karone and Zhane to meet us here for dinner?" TJ questioned sitting from across her.

"That's what I thought too…" Cassie drifted off.

"Speaking of…" the former black ranger whispered elbowing Cassie as he looked up to see who walked thorough the door to the café and towards them.

Zhane, now with a confused look on his face sat down next to TJ whom was chuckling next to Carlos.

"What?" he retorted with a slight smile and hint of sarcasm. "Oh…umm…"

"Uh-huh" Cassie pushed on.

"Sorry we uhh…got caught up with something. And besides, you know how Karone can get." Zhane replied with an innocent look on his face.

All three men chuckled, but were suddenly silenced when Cassie added with a peculiar tone in her voice, "Where's Karone? "

"Oh she left her purse in the car. She'll be right in. Why?" Zhane replied slowly. Knowing Cassie, and the look she's giving him, this meant something.

"I wanted to take her out shopping this weekend. Every new expecting mother needs a new clothing line that'll make her husband go crazy…if you know what I mean," she quipped with a grin.

TJ and Carlos looked at each other, then in a second were both laughing.

Zhane who had now turned slightly flushed by the comment could only shake his head in response.

"Well, shopping without me? That's a first!" a voice they knew too well remarked.

Heads turned and eyes widened when they saw the figure in a yellow strapless sundress standing next to Karone.

"Ashley!" they cried out in unison as they all got up and lunged at their ex-yellow team-mate.

Ashley filled the room with her exuberant laughter as she tried her best to regain her breath from her everyone's crushing embraces.

"Wow, umm…nice to see you guys too!" she managed to utter through her laughter as she let go off Cassie's monster hug and sat in between Zhane and Cassie.

"When did you get back?" TJ questioned, slowly breaking down the laughter.

"Well, my flight came in a few hours ago. I wanted to just walk around once I got back, to get familiar with the place again, so I went to the beach, watched the sunset… and then I saw you guys. So I decided what better way to make my homecoming appearance than to surprise you guys? And I wanted to make it back home in time, due to some convincing a certain friend gave me a couple days ago…and I wanted to keep my promise," she answered giving Cassie a grateful glance.

A few minutes into their joyful reunion, Ashley looked around in awe and said, "They really changed this place around, huh? I mean it's now opened up and is basically a back door towards the ocean."

The others could only nod in agreement as Carlos replied, "Yeah, it's not the same Surf Spot. When you left 3 months ago, they started working on it and here it is."

"Guess I missed out on a lot of things, and to think only in 3 months like you said," her smile slowly fading. Her thoughts drifted off to something else. Someone else…

Seeing the look in her eyes, Zhane said, "But hey, you're back now and besides, we all knew you needed a break from everything that happened. You'll get back into everything again in no time, I mean, you are Ashley after all."

"Thanks Zhane," she said her thoughts and ever voluminous smile returning to her.

Ashley's eyes then landed on the slight bump on Karone's belly.

"Speaking of changes…" she continued smiling at both Zhane and Karone.

Karone could only glance at Zhane and blush, while laying a hand on her stomach, her smile beaming down at her unborn child.

"Well, as much as I can't wait that in a few months from now, I'll have this baby in my arms… I can't shake the feeling that I'm only getting bigger and fatter everyday, and I hate that feeling," she spoke softly a hint of embarrassment in her eyes.

Zhane shook his head and replied to his wife's comment, "Hey honey, look at me,"

He took his hand and placed it under her chin to slowly move her gaze to his and whispered, "You're only growing more stunning everyday, trust me. And since the baby can hear you, I don't think he or she will like it if his or her mother is telling herself that... I love you and this baby no matter what, and you should know that."

He took hold of her hand and kissed the side of her head which was now resting on his shoulder.

"He's right Karone. You're beaming with radiance," Ashley added. "Besides I think we can cure that with a little shopping," she said with a grin.

Cassie smiled, while the guys shook their heads, in no place to argue.

"Well, now, who's hungry?" Zhane, TJ and Carlos broke out in unison.

Laughter broke out and finally, after much delay and a surprise homecoming, dinner was served.

In the midst of eating their meal, Zhane's phone rang.

He reached to grab his phone and a sudden grin worked its way up his face.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked silencing the group.

Ashley glanced up with a curious look, only to meet Zhane's blue eyes, his expression telling her everything she needed to know.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it and I promise...more Ashley and Andros in the next few chapters. Guess you could say I'm just warming up and setting the stage. :P_


	6. Chapter 6: Match Making

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Hahaha :P I love Zhane! And I'll make sure to make Andros…well, you'll see! I'll try to update more! Hope you like the next chapter as much!_

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow**: When they showed the relationship between Ash and Zhane…I absolutely LOVED it! So I couldn't help it :P SOOO sorry about the no update yesterday! Oh my goodness…I was reading it over then my room got short circuited! So I lost my internet connection for a few hours…please don't kill me :) puppy dog eyes_

_**Isinha**: I'll promise to try my best to update soon! Thanks and I hope you like the next chapter as much! Who doesn't love Ashley and Andros? Haha :P They're adorable…and I hate how they didn't really show how their relationship "progressed" in the show! But ha! That's why we're here:P_

_**theblondeone07**: Thanks! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 6

"Zhane please don't---" Ashley in a rush requested, before she was cut off.

"Hey, man what's up?" he replied with a grin.

Ashley looked to Karone who was trying her best to get her husband's attention away from the call.

"Zhane," she pleaded as she tugged at his arm.

Ashley felt like her fingers fiddling in her now warm palms. She had wanted to call him so many times, but she just couldn't find the right words and even more so, the courage to make the call that would forever change her decision. In a flash, she lightly kicked Zhane under the table, making him jump none the less.

Seeing this, the others had no choice but to mutter a laugh, a laugh that was soon silenced by Ashley's appalled glare.

"Ow, what---" he replied, eyes widening as he realized from her gaze what he was about to say.

Eyes still on Ashley, he answered into the phone, "No, sorry it was nothing…umm where were we?"

Ashley's voluminous brown eyes pleaded with his and with a sigh, Zhane nodded his head quickly, looked to Karone and left the table once again speaking through his phone.

"Ash?" came what seemed like a very familiar, yet distant voice.

"Hmm?" she muttered back, as her eyes, looked to the direction of the sound only to be drowned in Karone's sea blue ones.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, even though she had a feeling what the answer would be.

With the exception of Zhane and Andros, Karone truly had the chance to make a sister like bond with Ashley. With the guys help, they were able to teach Ashley how to control her emotions and fully grasp the power of how to reach out to people, even to each other, through what they called a mind link.

Ashley smiled at her friends faintly, and then nodded her head reassuringly.

"Yeah…it's just…" she drifted off in whispers as she looked straight ahead, gaze landing on Zhane who was apparently still in deep conversation with Andros---or at least she was sure it was him.

Karone turned her head and saw what her dear friend had been worrying about and laid a hand on her shoulder and assured her, "He won't say anything. He may joke around sometimes---well, most of the time, but he knows his limits, trust me."

Karone glared at her husband who in return gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Ash" Came Cassie's soft addition.

Carlos nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but ask, "What **are** you worried about? I mean, it's just Andros. Don't you want him to know…"

TJ pat him on the shoulder while giving him a glare of his own and answered, "What he means is that, are you afraid of his reaction to you being back? Ashley, he'd be happy. You should know that,"

Ashley smiled as she thought to herself, _they know me too well…I knew this would come up…_

She hesitantly replied, "It's not that. It's just…I didn't plan…I don't want him to hear that I've come back to him over the phone. I wasn't even planning on coming back today…"

Cassie then said, "And trust me, we're glad you did."

Then soft laughter sounds were heard throughout the room while a curious expression was painted onto Ashley's rosy-cheeked face.

TJ caught onto this and said, "You see, since you left, Andros has been burying himself in loads of work. We tried to get him out, but he just wouldn't have it…you know how he is."

Karone nodded in total agreement with TJ's blunt statement. Her brother **did** work too much, especially after Ashley left once again. But a smile slowly crept on her face as she knew everything was about to change---and for the better.

* * *

Zhane was pacing back and forth trying to come up with something while talking to his best friend over the phone.

"_Man, playing match maker is hard…they just need to meet again, but…" _He told himself while in a second, adding, "_Got it."_

"Just listen to me Andros---I need you to go back to Ashley's place to pick something up. There'll be something waiting there," he hesitantly told Andros.

"_What? Zhane, why would there be something waiting there? Ashley hasn't been back in over 3 months to this day…I'm not even sure if…you know what, forget it," _Came his forthright reply.

Zhane sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He knew out of all people that Andros needed a rational explanation before taking action.

He shook his head and said the one thing he knew would give in to his very stubborn best friend, "I wasn't really supposed…alright fine. Ashley called me this morning and asked me to pick it up but I can't. I would but I can't."

"_What! Zhane---" _Andros almost yelled.

Before he could say anything else, Zhane cut him off by saying, "Will you just do it? You still have your key don't you?"

"_Of course I do---but," _a muffled answer came.

"Andros just do it, who knows you might just thank me later," Zhane smugly replied with a grin on his face.

"_But—you know what? Fine. I get off work in an hour," _He said taking a glace at the digital clock on his office wall in the NASADA base.

Zhane smiled widely and turned around to glance at Ashley, who looked at him with a peculiar expression.

"Great…umm Karone and I will be home in an hour then. Just stop by after," Zhane replied.

"_Alright, see you in an hour then," _Andros surrendering voice replied. He could feel that something was off, but he shook aside the feeling and hung up the phone.

* * *

As Zhane was heading to back to the table, Karone caught him by the arm and asked, "Well…what'd he say?"

Zhane smirked and said, "I'll tell you later,"

Karone shook her head and assumed the worst, "Zhane…you didn't…"

"No don't worry. But I had something else in mind," he reassuringly told her while leading them back to where the Ashley and the others were sitting, patiently waiting.

"Took you long enough," Cassie remarked.

"Very funny…alright umm change of plans. Want to meet up say in an hour, at Ash's place for coffee?" He suggested, hoping Ashley wouldn't get the real reason.

"My place—but," Ashley countered a hint of confusion in her voice.

Karone quickly replied, "It'll give you enough time to get settled back in and… Cassie and I can help if you want."

Ashley just smiled and finally said, "Sure why not? Alright see you guys in an hour then."

As soon as Ashley was out of sight, Zhane clued everyone in on his plan, then in a rush, laughter and giggles filled the room once more.

Karone shook her head and punched her husband's arm in response, "They're both going to kill you, you know that right?"

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like it! Fluffier stuff in the next chapter and the next...I promise:P_


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Kisses

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

_A/N: Umm...Audi is a really nice car (one of my personal favorites :P) and they all live next to each other or close by--Especially Karone and Zhane with Ashley. Ashley and Andros dont live together...for now...but we'll see later on :P Right now though, he lives a few houses away from Ash._

_AH/AY: Thanks! I know I changed around some stuff..but that'll happen in this next chapter :P Yeah I'm glad you didn't wait up for it either:P_

_Pinkranger4Evr: Of course it had to be Zhane! Haha :P Hope you like the next chapter!_

_Isinha: Haha I was laughing at the idea of Zhane as a matchmaker too..but I figured, if it had to be someone it was him…so yeah :P Hope you like the next chapter!_

_Phantom Rogue: Maybe they'll meet…you'll see :P Just read on._

Chapter 7

As Ashley pulled up to her driveway, a small smile crept up her face. She turned the ignition off, unlocked the lock on her Audi, opened the car door, and took her first step out.

She looked around the peaceful neighborhood, taking in each tiny bit of the scenery. The sun had gone down, and had taken its light with it, but at the corner of her sparkled eye, she still caught a glimpse of her surroundings. Her smile grew wider as she saw little toddlers trying their absolute best to dash to their parents secure embrace, and finally feeling content in their arms.

She spotted teenagers laughing as each of them said their goodbye's for the day, while planning what to do for the weekend. She saw young couples walking home hand in hand from their dates, whispering soothing messages in each other's ears.

She heard a honk, and too her left, just a couple houses down, she saw a silver car pull up. She smiled as she saw Zhane helping Karone out of the car. She was real happy when she moved right next to them, it was ctually one of the reasons she moved into the neighborhood. To be close to family, to be close to Andros. She looked to her right, a couple houses over and sighed, seeinghis redAudi out of sight.

"We'll be right over! So will the others!" Karone yelled, as Ashley flashed them a smile.

* * *

_When they got back to the Megaship, they were both greeted by the calm surroundings of the dim lit hallways. _

"_Everyone's probably asleep," He quietly told her as he looked down on the watch that was firmly attached to his wrist._

_She sent giggles flying though the silent filled atmosphere. He loved it now; he just couldn't get enough of it. Her laughter was like the echoes of the whispering wind, sending shivers down his spine, at the same time soothing him._

_It was ironic to look back on it now, that just a few years ago, he absolutely hated hearing but a mere whisper thatescaped from her lips. He resented her, he admits, but now he can't even manage to tear his hazel eyes away from her gaze, he wouldn't even dare._

_As they walked up to her room, her smile grew weary and she fell into silence. She didn't even have to look in his eyes, for him to know what was going on in her head._

"_What's wrong?" He asked worriedly._

_She turned her head to face his eyes shining brightly as the moonlight from the window bounced off her eyes._

_She gave him a slight smile and answered getting lost in his stare, "I just wish this night never had to end…" _

_He looked up at her gently placing his strong hand under her chin, and whispered ever so gently, "Hey, what is it?"_

_A smile slithered its way back to her face as she shook her head and said, "No, don't worry about it. It's stupid."_

_Right after she turned away from him, she grabbed her arm before she could enter her room and turned her around slowly, careful not to hurt her._

"_Ashley…look at me," He said without tremble in his voice._

_She closed her eyes, knowing she hated when he did this, but loved it all at the same time._

"_Tell me," He ordered her with a grin, not realizing the tone in his voice._

"_Don't get all authoritative on me, mister, you know I don't like it," Ashley replied calmly pushing a finger into his chest, a hint of playfulness in her expression."_

_"I'm sorry." He chuckled taking the laid hand that was on his chest._

_She giggled once more, "Nothing to be sorry for, I know you didn't mean it, and besides you look cute when you do that, well…sometimes."_

_It was Andros' turn to laugh as he retorted, "Sometimes, huh? We'll see about that…"_

_He took her into his arms, and started to tickle her, as she tried he hardest to squirm out of his embrace._

"_An…dros…stop…you…know…I hate…it when…you…do that!" She managed to shout out from her laughter._

"_WE CAN HEAR YOU!" they heard someone from across the hall yell through the walls._

"_Andros, Ashley, go to bed," a female voice suggested right after._

_Both looked at each other, speechless. Ashley was the first to recover and through her wide smile replied, "Sorry Zhane…sorry Karone…"_

_She placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled one last time before getting her composure and facing Andros._

"_See I told you to stop it," She told him, as he looked at her with his innocent smile._

"_Alright, alright," He answered as he leaned forward meeting his girlfriend's lips halfway._

_Her lips tasted of sweet strawberries, he realized as the kiss became more passionate and more intimate. A taste that was saved for him and only him, this he now knew. His hand slipped from hers and found its way to her cheek, as he pulled her waist, pulling her into his arms, with the other._

_Ashley was the first one to reluctantly break the seal of his kiss and grinned as he looked at her peculiarly._

"_Now, go. I'm fine, I promise," she assured him_

"_Alright, then. Goodnight Ash," he said as he stole one last kiss._

"_Mmm…Andros," she muttered giggling against his lips. "Go, silly."_

"_Okay, alright," He replied with a smirk, a smirk that was soon turned into a suspicious look. "Wait a minute…Zhane is in my sister's room!" _

_Ashley broke out laughing and caught him by the arm, and said, "Andros, you do know that if you go in there, Karone's going to kill you, right?" _

"_But—" He tried to counter the argument, but knew it was no use._

_She silenced him by putting her fingers to his lips._

"_Andros, Karone's not a little girl anymore, you may be older, but she's just a few months younger…and you should also consider how she feels when she sees us together," Ashley diplomatically argued._

_Andros sighed. _

_He nodded and said once again, "Fine, you win…again,"_

_Ashley grinned and kissed his cheek then sent him towards his door, right across from hers._

_He looked back and whispered, "Goodnight Ashley,"_

"_Goodnight Andros," she whispered back._

_From the corner of his eye, he saw his young love shake her head and finally disappear into the dark shadows of her room._

_He looked back once more and smiled, finally happy that he had someone to wake up to in the morning, even if she wasright across the hall._

* * *

Hope you like it! 


	8. Chapter 8: Treasures Left Behind

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

A/N: Hey I made a huge mistake and a few chapters back, it said that Ashley was turning 27, but it was a typo…she's turning 22! Hope you guys don't get confused:P

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow**: Hehehe…no he didn't. But now that you mention it, I think you're gonna like the next chapter then :P So this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_**theblondeone07:** Thanks! I can't wait to see their reactions either :P I'll have to figure out how that scene will go…any suggestions?_

_**PinkRangerEvr:** Thanks! Yes, Andros knows Karone is pregnant :P I'm not sure, but I think I explained it in the third chapter…maybe…_

Chapter 8

Ashley stared blankly at the vast crème painted front door that was now before her. She took a breath then reached into her purse, pulling out what later can be seen as a tiny yellow angel hand in hand with a red one with a small keyhanging fromit.

As she pushed the key into the lock, she smiled to herself, remembering the last time she opened this door.

"It was with Andros…" She drifted off mumbling in giggles.

She sighed as her thoughts took over once again. _"Not again…I have to stop, I'll see him soon enough…I have to…I have to explain why I…" _

Once she stepped inside, the warmth of the house completely surrounding her, she put her bags down and stared around the fairly tidy house.

"Exactly as I left it," She muttered unknowingly.

She stepped towards the kitchen and brewed some coffee in preparation for her guests' arrival in what she assumed was just a few minutes.

Her eye caught a glimpse of the small little notes hanging on the fridge door, notes in the handwriting she recognized all too well for it was one she admired almost everyday.

"_Hon, I'm not going to make the dinner at Karone's house…I had something else in mind…I'll see you tonight. I love you, Andros," _She recited as a grin came to her face for she remembered perfectly well what he had in mind that night.

She put the note down abruptly as a peculiar feeling rushed in her stomach, like something was going to happen---and soon. She shook the emotion and headed towards the stairs to her bedroom , only to be halted by a plethora of pictures hanging about her living room wall.

"Definitely good to be home…" She whispered, still gazing at the heaping photographs of her family, friends, and one of her and the love of her life.

She picked up the photo and brushed her fingers against the frame, memorizing every detail the picture had to offer. It was of her and Andros gazing intently at each other as if no one else existed but them. His back was to the camera, but you knew it was him from the blonde streaked highlighted hair he had. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a mini skirt, as she contently rested in his well built arms, her smile radiating everything around her.

She lay the picture down and turned her head and walked toward the staircase. She picked up her luggage and darted up the flight of steps.

Once she reached the top, she unlocked her door and stepped in, recognizing the scent that filled the air. She moved forward and opened the door to her walk in closet, striding inside to settle her suitcases down.

She plopped her body down on the bed feeling the soft and warm white covers. Then it caught her eye. She reached out to the coffee table next to her as tears came to her dazzling brown orbs.

Ashley rested her hand on her chest, feeling the necklace that hung on her delicate neck. She picked up the white gold bracelet, and saw the yellow gem that matched the necklace she's worn ever since he gave it to her.

Ashley remembered perfectly well the night it happened...the eve of her 20th birthday.

_

* * *

__It was full of rain that day as the team gathered in Karone's house for a surprise dinner. _

_Hours had passed and as everyone said their final good byes and happy birthday wishes, Karone and Zhane plopped down on the couch, exhausted._

"_Well, so that's how throwing a surprise party feels like," Replied Zhane playfully._

"_Zhane," Replied Karone, equally weary. "Did you see the smile on Ashley's face?"_

_Zhane became lost in his thoughts then said with a grin, "Or the look on her face when she realized Andros wasn't here?"_

"_That's not funny," She muttered, half to herself as she punched him on his arm._

"_Ow! It's not my fault! He said not to say anything…" He countered innocently as Karone looked away for a second._

"_She was disappointed, I know it. What ever that brother of mine planned better be good, or he'll get it, and not from me either…" She assumed laughing at her last comment._

_At the moment she got up, Zhane got a hold of her waist and pulled her down once again, her body pressed against his._

_

* * *

Ashley got out of her car and into her house as the heat of the room embraced her body, which was shivering._

_She ran up the stairs and into the hall bathroom to get a fresh towel to dry her mid length, caramel tinted hair._

_When she entered her room, she gasped in shock._

"_Who…what…" She heard herself whisper._

_The bedroom floor was draped in red rose petals, with white candles everywhere lighting the place to a dim state._

_Tears rushed out of her eyes as she walked over to the windowpane where a small teddy bear lay under the moonlight, a bracelet glistening on its small fluff arm._

_As she picked it up, a voice came from behind soothing her running emotions._

"_You know I wouldn't miss your birthday…" He said in a husky tone, a grin appearing on his face._

_Ashley giggled. "This definitely gets you off the hook…" She said as she heard a chuckle._

_Ashley sniffled and turned around, only to be met with Andros' hazel stare, as he walked towards her, leaving his position by the doorway._

_He brushed his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears, knowing there's no where else he'd want to be than to be here with her._

"_Happy Birthday Ashley," He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine as he placed the bracelet securely on her wrist._

"_Andros…" She tried to get out._

_He looked into her eyes, drowning in her gaze, and without saying a word he knew what she was telling him._

_She smiled at him and finally, the gap between them was locked with a kiss._

"_Stay with me, tonight," She requested teasingly pulling away from the kiss._

_No words were exchanged as both were again pulled into a more passionate kiss. The next thing Ashley knew, her soaking tank top was being pulled off, and exchanged for Andros' warm embrace as he swept her off her feet and onto the bed, never pulling away from her lips._

"_I love you Andros…" She whispered, not sure she was heard, as she watched the man next to her sleep in deep slumber._

_As she laid her head on his chest, arms encircling around, she drifted off into her dreams, not knowing a smile appeared on Andros' face._

"_I love you too…"_

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of my best gal pals, AH/AY. And i'm sure she knows why :P I hope you like it! 


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

_**Isinha:** If your waiting for them to see each other again…I think you're gonna like this chapter :P Sorry to keep you waiting._

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:** Knew you would like it! Haha I totally thought of you when I was writing the outline for it! And now..tada the long awaited chapter that you have been asking me to write:P_

_**PhantomRogue:** Thanks! He is sweet and romantic…and no you didn't forget anything about him :P And Ashley might have a baby, but not now :P_

_**Theblondegirl07:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter…sorry to keep you waiting…lots of stupid homework and papers! _

_**NinjaStorm4Life:** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as much!_

A/N: Italics are either flashback or telepathic messges between Karone, Andros and Zhane.

Chapter 9:

As he left the base and headed towards Ashley's house, Andros had to wonder what package Zhane alleged was there.

_Something's not right,_ Andros repeated in his clouded mind. _I felt something…_

Although keen about returning to his girlfriend's place, he was quite anxious to once again step into the house of the woman who he held dearly in his heart. He hasn't been inside for what seemed like years, but he can still remember every picture frame that hung on the walls or the vanilla scent of the pure white candles that were lit every night he was there.

But most of all, he missed seeing those radiant brown eyes, he admitted always drowning in when waking up next to the bubbly yellow ranger. His yellow ranger.

He shook his head, knowing that this was getting him nowhere. _What am I thinking…it's a package, and nothing more._

His heart skipped a beat when he approached the driveway, seeing the familiar Audi that was parked in front of the wide garage.

_What…_he thought intensely to himself, sinking in a sea of different excuses as to why it was there.

"_Andros!_" Zhane called out telepathically. He knew Ashley was somewhere inside, and didn't want to take the risk of shouting out.

Andros looked behind, and he was soon greeted by his brother-in-law's wide smile and pat on the arm.

"I thought I was going to meet you at your house in a few minutes," Andros questioned now confused more than ever.

Zhane grinned and replied, "I did? Well, oh well…umm, I guess I forgot. Well, I do live just a few houses down…and besides nothing beats a walk outside,"

Andros shot him a sarcastic glare then said, "Zhane, the sun is almost down, and you're taking walk now? I take it my sister is at home then?"

"Yeah, waiting for us actually,"

"Waiting…sure, hon. Hey Andros," A female voice said from behind the two friends.

A smile formed on Andros' lips as he turned around, only to stare at his baby sister's blue orbs.

"Karone, what are you…" Zhane quickly said as he rushed over to greet his wife.

"You were taking too long…" She started with a smile appearing under her rosy cheeks.

Andros crossed his arms together and watched the couple before him get into what seemed to him as a heated debate.

A few years ago, he couldn't believe his best friend wanted to date his sister, but with much persuasion, mostly from Ashley, he finally let it go. It was ironic; he knew it, that the person that was meant for Karone was Zhane. But when the thought crossed his mind once again, he knew that it couldn't have been anyone else. Zhane challenged Karone, as equally as she does him. It was a match made in heaven, and he couldn't have been happier for the two people that held an enormous position in his heart.

"…and besides," Karone whispered in Zhane's ear, "I didn't want to miss out on the fun," She finished with a grin.

He smiled and shook his head in a playful manner, almost forgetting the purpose on why they were there in the first place.

Karone turned her attention to her brother and greeted him in a warm embrace.

"Hey Karone," Andros said as he unfolded his toned arms to return the hug.

"How's my niece or nephew?" Andros spoke seconds later, placing hand on his sister's slightly swollen bump.

Karone giggled then glared at the car that was out in the open, right in front of them. She looked at Zhane, then back, but not fast enough for Andros to catch the stare.

"Okay, what's going on…and why is Ashley's car parked in the driveway? I mean, she's not…" Andros questioned the couple who were now staring at each other, as if everything depended on it.

Karone shot him a look and without saying a word, at that moment Andros knew his assumptions were just answered.

"No, she can't be…why didn't…" Andros stammered.

"_Go,_" Karone whispered in his mind, her head pointing towards the still, crème colored house, while placing a soft hand on his shoulder, giving him a shy-like smile.

Without protest, he gave a slight smile in return and motioned himself toward the quiet house, not knowing what to expect.

Andros turned the knob and in an instant was greeted by the strong smell of freshly brewed mocha coffee.

He smiled inwardly, knowing that it was Ashley's favorite coffee taste.

Without saying a word, he crept up the staircase, stopping only to stare at the pictures that hung, washing the place with a sea of memories.

* * *

"_What did you pack in these boxes?" A subdued voice said, barely audible._

"_I heard that," Ashley said with a smile. "Why? Is the strong red ranger not able to carry the box he's carrying?" She retorted with a grin, as she turned away from him, facing the wall, trying to count everything that was inside while placing a hand on her hip._

_She was wearing a short, blue jean skirt, matched with a red tank top, and white sneakers. Her lavish hair, which now fell past her shoulders, was left down, covering her back._

"_Very funny…and besides, I'm not carrying **the** box, more like **all** boxes," Andros replied with a smirk, setting down the box beside the doorway. He moved towards the girl in the red tank top, and quickly wrapped both strong arms around her petite waist, cornering her to the wall._

_Andros grinned, "Have i mentioned you look good in red?"_

"_Countless times, yeah...but i don't get tired of hearing it," She replied in aseductive tone._

_"Oh really?" Andros laughed out, pinning her gently to the wall._

"_Now, this is very funny…Andros, don't even dare…" Ashley said beaming with radiance as she threatened her boyfriend with a smile._

"_What?" Andros shot her an innocent look. "Oh, you mean this?"  
_

"_Andros stop!" She managed to get out as he started tickling her sides,determined that this was a battle she wasn't going to lose to again._

_In an instant, her lips captured his in a passionate lip lock, forcing Andros' firm, loving grip to loosen and melt down, and to just rest on her hips, pulling her deeper into the kiss._

_Ashley's smile broke through the kiss, making Andros laugh, "Alright, you win, I'll stop."_

"_Thank you," She whispered into his mouth._

"_Let's just…leave…this here…for…now…we need…a…break," Andros said in between kisses, as both drifted off, sinking deeper into a world of pleasure._

_Ashley giggled and nodded her head, arms encircling around his neck._

_He bent down, tugged at her knees and carried her bridal style up the stairs carefully, still not breaking away from her luscious lips._

_Ashley's lips formed a smile while still in lip lock as she thought to herself, "We definitely need a break," Knowing they'll both float in deep bliss tonight.

* * *

_

Andros walked silently into the now dimly lit house; carefully making his was into the bedroom.

As he turned the knob and opened the door, what he saw brought a tear of relief to slip from his eye, as he slowly moved in front of the sleeping figure, bending down to her level.

His eyes wandered down to her hand, and a smile came to his face as he realized what she was holding.

He waved his hand across her face, moving away strands of hair that covered her exquisiteness.

Her eyes started to flutter and Andros drew his hand back, waiting patiently for his sleeping beauty to finally awake from her deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10: Loving You

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and hardships, a certain Yellow ranger returns not only to her old team…but to the Red ranger who has won her heart._

**theblondeone07:** Sorry for the long wait! But I hope you like this next one.

**AH/AY:** Yeah I know! Long wait. Hope you liked this one. I stayed up until 2 in the morning just writing the outline: P

**PhantomRogue**: I love cliffy! You should know…you make real good ones! Hope you like this chapter. It wasn't at all what I was thinking, but close enough! Kinda sad, sort of, but we'll see how it goes!

**Isinha**: I hope you like this chapter!

**Star Fata**: Thanks for the ideas! Hope you like this chapter.

**Emmy2288:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"After all that we've been through  
I find myself still loving you  
But I think we need to take the time to get it right  
'Cause I never give up on a good thing  
I never gave up on the love we had  
We just need to take it slow…"_

_-"Loving You" by: Jennifer Lopez

* * *

Chapter 10_

The cool, summer breeze sent shivers to her warm petite body as she slowly began to open her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She looked across her dim lit bedroom, only to see her bay side window slightly open. She pushed herself up, pushing away the white sheets which delicately covered her bed, slid her legs off the side, and glanced at the clock which happily sat on her bedside table.

"_7:15," _She yawned, as she went to shut the window.

She heard giggling and chattering coming from her living room downstairs, and all she could think to do was chuckle herself.

"Some things change, and some just never do," She whispered, shaking her head as she heard familiar voices talking all at once. "I can smell the coffee already. That's probably Cassie."

She walked to her lamp stand and switched the light which gave off a silent flick. As she laid her hand on the bed frame, she felt something different. Her hand grasped the smooth fabric, fingers feeling every inch of the cloth.

"This isn't mine," She alleged, her hand still around it.

She closed her eyes knowing all too well what she had her hand upon. She looked down and she found herself hanging onto a man's black leather jacket, one that was perched on her bed post. She took it in her arms, just when her bathroom door was slightly slammed shut. She felt her heart race as she turned around only to be met by a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hi," Ashley ever so lightly announced, still clinging to the jacket.

She noticed that he seemed a bit different, yet he was just the same as well. He is the same Andros she befriend all those years ago. He is the same team mate and leader, whom she followed into battle without a moments notice. He is the same boy she fell in love with when they were just young teenagers.

Andros, dressed in denim jeans and a red shirt, with hair pulled back, glanced at the woman in the light yellow, strapless dress and slowly moved forward towards her, as if asking for permission.

"Hi," He answered back, keeping his gaze on her.

"I, umm…I'm guessing this is yours," She replied, referring to the jacket she held tightly in her hands.

"Yeah, sorry. I, umm…I hope it was ok that I just…well, that I just came up here."

Ashley nodded and handed him the jacket, tearing her eyes off of his.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I got a call from Zhane and I just…he told me to meet him or pick something up here…and well I just…I was just surprised to see you."

Ashley nodded and handed him the jacket, tearing her eyes away from his in a flash.

"We should…umm…we should probably get back to the others. I kinda fell asleep for a while after I got in, and well…we should just go," She babbled, as she moved to her bedroom door.

Andros shut his eyes as Ashley brushed past him. "Ash," He said in what was almost a whisper as he grabbed onto her arm, holding her back.

Ashley looked at him, knowing it wasn't fair for her to further avoid what has been avoided for the past few months since she left.

"Andros…can we not talk about this…now?"

"Ashley we have been avoiding it for the last few months. I don't even know what _it_ is."

Before Ashley could answer him, at the perfect moment, her phone started ringing.

She let out an exasperated sigh and tore herself away from Andros' light grip and answered the phone.

"_Hey mom…no yeah, I got in a few hours ago…Yeah. Thanks mom…alright. I love you too. Good night."_

Ashley hung up the phone, as her body fell onto her bed, crumpling the bed sheets neatly laid down on the bed.

"Sorry, about that…Andros, can we just…not tonight. Please?"

Andros sighed and nodded, opening the door for her. She gave him a grateful look, a look she hadn't shown in a while, as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Once in sight, Karone saw the look on their faces as they descended down the staircase.

"Not good," She whispered in Zhane's ear as she accidentally lightly elbowed him in the abdomen. "Sorry! Oh, I'm sorry, honey!"

"Mhmmm," Zhane mumbled as the others broke in a series of laughter one after the other.

Karone looked at TJ, who looked to Cassie, who immediately turned around.

"Hey, you. About time you woke up. Are we going or what?"

Ashley glanced at Andros, and nodded her head, moving over to where Cassie stood.

"Shall we?"

"Finally! For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to cancel my date!"

"Carlos!" Screamed the girls as the guys broke it with sounds of laughter.

"What!"

"Alright you guys, let's go," TJ commanded, shaking his head.

**_( A few hours later...)_**

After dinner, the gang headed to the nearest Lounge and ordered a few drinks, as they continued to celebrate not only the birthday of Ashley but her return as well.

"I'm sorry you can't have some, Rone," Ashley commented, placing a hand on her slight bump.

"It's ok, Ash, really. Besides, I was never too fond of drinking anyway," She replied, grinning at her, making the whole group laugh.

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute! That was one time! Besides, it was at your wedding!" Ashley defended, laughing as well.

"Oh yeah, you were real…drunk that night! I gotta tell you Ash, that was a side of you I haven't never seen…ever," Cassie pointed out, giggling as she did so.

"Alright, alright! But come on guys, that was like 4 years ago! I was a lot younger…" She continued, still in laughter.

"Yeah, I even remember Andros had to drag you out and carry you up to your room. Man, that was such a long time ago. You guys were so close…so close. It was almost as if you were already married…" Carlos continued, as the laughter slowly died down to a halt.

TJ pat his shoulder, beckoning him to stop, as he seemed to notice the uncomfortable silence that was now coming upon them.

All Ashley could think of was nod, and as she did so, she excused herself, not wanting to meet Andros' eyes.

"Yeah…" She whispered slowly getting up. "Sorry guys, I just need to…umm…excuse me for a minute."

"Ashley," Andros called out, getting up to go after her. He looked to the others and said "It's alright, I got her."

"Hey, will you wait a second?"

"I'm fine, Andros. Go back inside. I just needed some air, and it was getting kinda hazy in there."

"Alright, I just…"

"I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for everything. God, I'm sorry," She mumbled, pacing back and forth, finally meeting his hazel eyes.

"Hey, hey," He said, trying to calm her down, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, just stop."

"I know I shouldn't have left…that wasn't the smartest thing to do in the world. It was just something I felt I had to do at the time and I'm sorry. What's done is done."

"What happened Ashley? What happened to us?"

"I don't know. I guess it was a mix of things. Me leaving for work all those years ago, then hearing about this girl you were seeing while I was away…then I metMiguel and everything just got confusing. I guess what I'm trying to say is, when I came back, I needed to find myself, not just for me, but maybe even for us."

Andros nodded. "But why didn't you tell me this sooner? You just left."

"I guess, at the time, that was the point. So much had happened… I was hurt Andros. I knew the distance was a test to what we had, but the moment I found out about her, I hated you for not fighting for what we had since it all started." Ashley tried to explain. "I guess, I just needed to get a way for a while."

They stayed quiet for what seemed like a lifetime, until Ashley said, "Don't think I never loved you. That was one of the reasons I left. I never liked being angry with you, you know that."

"I…I should be the one, Ash. Not you. I should be the one sorry," Andros commented. "So now, you're back. What now?"

Ashley closed her eyes. "At this point, I honestly don't know anymore. I mean maybe…I just know one thing. I don't think it'll ever be the same anymore."

"Ash…don't say that," Andros pleaded.

Ashley sighed. "Maybe, Andros. Just maybe is all I can offer you right now."

He nodded and waited a few minutes until noticing Ashley shiver as the breeze hit her tan-bronze colored skin.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He replied, before she flashed him a faint smile.

The pale blue moon shined a light upon them as they reached the driveway to Ashley's house. He walked her up the steps to her front door, but before leaving, he turned and touched her elbow.

"Ashley…"

She looked at him, her eyes glistening against the dark sky, as if it were among the stars up above.

"I need to know one thing." He said without hesitation. "You say you loved me. I need to know if…you _still_ love me. Or if there's a chance that…"

"I don't think I ever stopped, Andros. Now only time will tell."

With that, she shut the door behind her, leaving the same boy she fell in love with hope. The boy that deep down, she's _still_ in love with.

* * *

A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait. I've been getting emails saying that I shoulr update...so here it is finally. Hope you like it. I kinda had more fun writing this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Lingering Softness

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and time apart, will a certain yellow ranger return back to not only to her team, but to the boy whom she left her heart with?_

**Phantom Rogue**: Ha, thanks. It's good to hear the story's actually going somewhere and that you find it interesting. I hope you got my explanation of the whole situation with what happened to Ash and Andros. I know…I've sort of tried breaking them away from their usual selves in the last chapter.

**Isinha:** Hehe, yeah poor, poor Andros. But he sort of brought this on himself! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it as much as you did the other.

**AH/AY:** Thanks. But you've still had more practice writing them perfectly! You beat me by a mile! But I'm trying to catch up…hehe.

**theblondeone07:** They probably won't get together for a while, but you never know. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**SweetSas**: Here's my update! Hope you like it.

* * *

"And finally the silence,  
looking out, looking back across the sky,  
Trying to find a meaning,  
knowing that I just left it all behind  
Still I smell a lingering softness  
Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me…"

-"Come On" By: Ben Jelen

* * *

Chapter 11

He had been sitting in his room for the better part of almost a whole day, just looking out, completely lost in thoughts, feeling of uneasiness, helplessness and absolute defeat slowly coming over him.

He had been like this before, and he accepted it, giving Ashley all the time she had asked for until now. It was kind of ironic in a way, him surrendering his love for her, in hopes of being with her for years to come.

He sat silently on his bed, isolated in the dim lit master bedroom, contemplating to himself. Although the situation, _his _situation with Ashley just got clearer last night, things have definitely changed. It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting them to change. In all honesty, he knew for a fact things were gonna change…he had just hoped they would be better than they have been.

He looked over at the clock, as if it was silently calling out to him, the ticking sounds just getting louder and louder. It read, '11:27 PM'.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Just then, a knock came to his door, and he reluctantly answered it.

"I don't know...what the hell _are_ you doing?"

"Zhane," He said, a sheer of melancholy apparent in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

"You seriously didn't just ask that question," He replied back sarcastically, making a little surprised face. "Andros, you've been locked in your house for a whole day. You didn't show up for work today and…"

"Zhane, we co-own the company at the base," Cutting him off.

"Andros, this isn't like you. I'm usually the one who takes days off without warning. Besides, isn't that the whole point of _co-owing_? Meaning there's 2 of us, no matter what. You should be explaining this to _me_!"

Andros sighed and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Andros, as your brother-in-law, partner, and best friend, I'm asking you to stop moping, and come downstairs. Karone's at home resting right now, but shemade you something to eat. She knows how stubborn you are," He added, shaking his head. "and that makes two of us."

**( A few minutes later…)**

"So that's what happened last night?" Zhane asked, a bit surprised himself. "You guys just kinda walked out and left, and when you didn't show up at the base today, Karone got worried and asked me to check on you."

Andros nodded his head, looking at the empty plate sitting in front of him.

He sighed. "Time apart was what she needed, so that's what I gave her. Now she just wants to be friends, but I don't know if that's something I can give her. She told me last night that things can never be same again, so things are just more messed up than ever."

"You didn't really expect for things to be the same before she left, did you? Before this whole thing started?"

"Of course I knew things were gonna change…just not how they are now. I should never have spent most of my time with Andrea when Ashley left. Nothing happened, and that's what I explained over and over again…" Andros replied in a mere whisper, looking down, eyes wandering, finally stopping to stare at his palms. "She was just so hurt when she found out…and the more I told her, the more I tried to explain, it just made things worse."

Zhane sighed, patting the shoulder of the man, whom in many ways was still a boy at heart, trying to find the words to say.

"I never blamed her for hating me for what happened. Andrea was just so…Andrea. It was a wonder why I didn't see it from the beginning."

Zhane nodded. "I can't tell you I know how it feels, because I don't," He added, as he saw Andros eyes draw a skeptical look. "I mean, it's not like I haven't broken a heart or two, it's just that…well, your sister has always been the one for me. To this day I can't believe she still chose me after her days as Astronoma."

Andros chuckled as he patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me, Zhane, me neither. But if it has to be someone, I'm glad it's my best-friend."

"Yeah." He whispered to himself.

"I just want her back Zhane," Andros pleaded. "I love her."

"I know you do, believe me. You guys have been in this hell of a roller-coaster for years now, since we were rangers," He reminisced. "But, I think if more time apart is what she needs, what she wants, well, I think you know what to do. I didn't really understand her then, but I think I do now."

"Yeah…I know."

"Well, it's almost midnight and I gotta get back to my lovely pregnant wife, but listen, both of you are family to me, and it sucks being in the middle. I _don't_ recommend it," He said, making Andros shake his head.

When Zhane left, leaving him alone once again, dim streams of moonlight danced right on Andros' heels as he ascended the staircase leading him to escape into the shadows of room.

* * *

"_You understand why I have to leave, right? It's just that the school is so far away…" She quipped, putting her head on his broad shoulders._

"_Hey, I told you a thousand times, don't worry about it. If this is what you want to do, then I guess I have no choice but to support you with your decision."_

_She smacked him on the arm, making him laugh. "You know I love you right?"_

_He chuckled. "I love you, Ashley. How about this…let's not talk about this right now?"_

_Ashley giggled. "Deal, but promise me one thing first."_

_Andros nodded his head, signaling for her to continue. "Promise to wait for me?"_

_He looked at her, and in a second leaned down for a kiss. Ashley smiled in between kisses and said, "I'll…take that…as a…yes."

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you like it and the next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12: Blind Love

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_Summary: After years of trials and time apart, will a certain yellow_ _ranger return back to not only to her team, but to the boy whom she left her heart with?_

**AH/AY:** Happy birthday! I updated a bit earlier…well a lot earlier than expected, only for you! Hope you have a blessed day and hope you have LOTS of fun. And you better, hurry up with that story of yours, so you can start posting your next one!

**SweetSas:** I love Zhane, too! Hehe. Hope you like this next one.

* * *

_"I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you is blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it

That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
and part of me died when I let you go ..."

- "Blind" by: Lifehouse

* * *

Chapter 12

She had been back for a couple days now, and yet time seemed to slow down its pace even more, making her believe she had just gotten back. She came back to the place where she grew up and where she was raised by her parents to become the woman she is today. She went back to the time when she made four good friends, brought back three more, and even where she first realized she was in love with one of them.

It was one of those days, and all Ashley could think of was getting out of her house, feeling it to have become very empty now. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and Cassie, and TJ would still be at work, and Carlos would still be at Grove High since he now coaches the soccer team for their yearly summer practice.

After they retired as rangers, and passed on their powers, they all went back to school, and started college. Even though she had left town for hers, they had all graduated almost the same time, and are now just getting used to what the world had in store for them, besides being known as the former power rangers.

Knowing Zhane and Andros are now busy with operating the NASADA base, she decided to pay the one she considered her sister a long awaited visit. Being close to Andros was hard enough, and sometimes, being near Zhane and Karone became slightly awkward as well. Although, this was later realized as an act of foolishness and it didn't stop her from wanting to be close to them in the long run.

"So, what about you, Ash? Shouldn't you be at work as well?"

Ashley smiled at the woman in the white sundress, blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, her bump showing more and more everyday. "Well, that's the beauty of managing my own fashion line. I was fairly lucky, because right after I graduated from fashion school, I was recruited and I helped open a shop which specializes in designing wedding dresses just outside of town. After a few months, they asked me to open a few more outside the country."

Karone laughed. "Yeah, that would do it."

"Yeah. I've been busy with the business for the better part of the last 2 years of my life, traveling mostly, to meetings, different fashion shows, and working in the studio on the actual designing."

"I'm truly happy for you, Ash. You're only 22 and you've already set yourself up for a good future, and that's real refreshing to hear. I guess it's true when they say real sacrifice is when life takes something away, and gives something else in return."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But just between us Rone, I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't left. How it would be if I had just stayed…like I know I should have," Ashley pondered, as they walked through the park, young children streaming past, playing together, their parents watching contently from behind.

"Huh, your brother and I would probably be married now, and probably expecting a child of our own," She added as she placed a hand on Karone's stomach, giggling slightly as she felt the little child move around inside of her mother. "I can't help but think, that I was the one who tore away our chances of even having that, now more than ever. Me leaving was the one that really started it all. I remember being the happiest up until the day I left…"

"Ash, you of all people believe things happen for a reason. You may have left for school, but you knew Andros was behind you no matter what happened. He never blamed you for that. He was happy for you. Doing what you love made you happy and so it made him happy. It's just that…well, you were the one who always told me things happen for a reason," She added looking down at her unborn baby, placing a hand on her bump. "That was one of the reasons I went on another date with Zhane after coming back from the dark. It just gave me hope, and I went with faith. A whole lot of it."

"But it all seems so pointless now. All the hard work, and all the heart break…"

"Trust me, when you left, I heard it all. But you can't keep wallowing in self pity. It's hard, but you're better than that…"

"I used to give you advice, and now look at you…" Ashley pointed out.

She giggled, shaking her head. "Yeah well I've had lots of practice…"

"You're gonna make an incredible mother, Karone…" Ashley smiled.

"And you're going to be a great Aunt. You may not be my sister, but you're the closest thing I have to one. And besides, you're my family, too. You always have been."

As they continued their walk, trying to find some shade from the blazing sun, the wind came and danced around, making Ashley's caramel colored hair to swirl around as well. Without another moments notice, a beautiful Labrador Retriever puppy came and rested onto Ashley's leg, making her burst out in awe's and giggles.

"Hey little guy, where'd you come from?" She whispered, stroking the puppy's ears, making him wag his still short tail.

"Looks like he likes you," replied a voice from behind her.

"Yeah, I was just wondering---" She started. "Miguel!"

"Hey to you, too," Laughing as he shook his head extending a hand to Karone. "Hi, I'm Miguel."

"Oh yeah, sorry, Karone, Miguel. Miguel, this is my friend Karone," She introduced, still a bit surprised, as she tried not looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems my dog has found a new friend," He said pointing to the pup still clinging to her leg.

Ashley laughed. "He's beautiful, but besides that."

"Well, my business get transferred here. When they told me I would be moving here, I knew I had heard the place from somewhere. I just didn't expect to see you here," He explained, looking at the girl in the yellow tank top, a small smile appearing on his face, making Ashley blush. "But, I'm glad I did."

"Yeah, I, uhh…" She tried saying.

He chuckled. "You don't have to say anything to that. It was a little inappropriate at this point," He replied, putting a hand behind his neck, looking down. "But here's my number. We should catch up sometime."

"Oh ok, but just as…"

He smiled. "Just as friends, right." When he looked up at Ashley's brown eyes, he saw confusion, hurt, longing, and hope. He knew a few details about the relationship she left here, and although not the whole story, he could tell she was still hurting, so he didn't push it.

"So I guess that's that," He started, smiling at the two ladies before him. "It was nice meeting you, Karone."

Karone nodded, "You, too."

"I'll see you later, Ashley," He said with a smile, giving her a nudge on the arm, making Ashley blush as she shook her head.

"Later, Miguel," She whispered as they watched him jog away, with his puppy, his pace getting faster and faster until he was hardly in sight.

"That was unexpected," Ashley remarked as she looked at Karone who was just smiling a bit. "What?"

"Was that…"

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, that was the Miguel who helped me a couple years ago, when I left, and when I found out about…Anyway, I knew it wasn't Andros fault, but when I left again, he was there to help me through it. We were good friends, but I knew something was there…" She tried explaining, although it was a difficult subject to discuss, most especially with Karone, who is the sister of her former love. "Something more, but he didn't push it, either, and I was grateful for that. He's a good guy."

Karone nodded, knowing perfectly well what Ashley had meant. Although she had to admit, it hurts her to see Ashley with another, she replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You should call him."

Ashley looked at her in disbelief, "What? Karone…"

She shook her head, "You like him. I can tell." Knowing well enough what she had just encouraged. She loved her brother, as much as she loved Ashley, therefore she couldn't just stand back and let them both wallow in self pity, and be miserable for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah, well, Karone it's just that…well it's a little complicated, don't you think?"

"Ashley, it breaks my heart to say this, but you have to move on with you life. Andros will always be here for you, but don't you think it's time to put all the running and chasing away? For both of your sakes…"

Ashley sighed, looking at the couples walk around, arm in arm, some still watching their children run around. She just wasn't sure yet. She wasn't sure of a lot of things at this point.

"Besides, maybe there's a reason you bumped into Miguel…just as there's a reason as to why you left," She explained, knowing why she was pulling back from the idea. "Ashley, I don't blame you, and won't ever blame you for wanting to be happy again. I have no right to. I love Andros, he's my brother. But you have to know that I care about you, too."

Ashley smiled, and looked at the number that was etched onto her right palm. It was a bit childish, but she had to admit, it was kinda cute.

"Thanks, Karone." She said, smiling at her. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Once she closed the door behind her, she went into the kitchen, the one room where she finds spending a lot of her time in now, and leaned against a wall, thinking about her day with Ashley, as she heard the front door open, two familiar voices filling the room.

"Andros, how can you let her go?" She whispered, just as Zhane and her brother, entered noticing her tired and weary eyes.

"Honey, are you ok?" Zhane questioned curiously as he walked over to his wife, full of concern.

"I'm fine," She started, slowly changing her mood. "Why do you always think I'm _not_ fine?" She said playfully, as she nudged him on the shoulder.

"Well, you are the woman that's carrying my child…"

Andros chuckled and shook his head. "Oh so I'm just a woman who is…" Karone hissed, punching him lightly on the arm, making him laugh.

"You know I'm kidding. I'm just sincerely concerned for the well being of my beautiful wife and the child that's growing inside her," He replied innocently, placing a kiss on her tinted lips.

Andros sighed. "Alright, alright. You may be married, but none of this when I'm here, or when I'm the _only_ one here." He said sarcastically, making Karone laugh.

"You heard him, get off me, honey," She teased, making Zhane pout, then smile.

"You sure you ok, Karone?"

"I'm fine, Andros. Really."

* * *

A/N: This is a happy birthday to AH/AY. Aren't you just so happy I updated...grin and maybe forever changed Andros and Ashley's relationship at his point? Hehe. HAPPY BIRTHDAY:-)


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye Again

_Disclaimer:_ _Not mine! Except for a few characters you might not recognize._

_Summary:_ _After years of trials and time apart, will a certain yellow_ _ranger return back to not only to her team, but to the boy whom she left her heart with?_

**SweetSas:** Yeah, I don't wanna make Miguel seem like jealous old flame. He can be Spanish…whatever your mind makes him to be---and that goes for everyone! I tend to like creating faces to names, too. It's like instinct or something. Well see about that jealous Andros. But for now, enjoy!

**Phantom Rogue:** Umm…I guess somewhere in between. I'll have to see :P

**Piper xox Leo:** I'll check them out, thanks!

**AH/AY:** I know they really do…not anytime soon though! Hehe. Enjoy!

**theblondeone07:** Haha, enjoy this chapter! But seeing your comment, you probably won't like it. Hehe. I'll try to update more.

**Isinha:** Thanks! Well…I guess you could say she's moving on. Enjoy!

* * *

_"It's in your mind  
It's in your eyes  
So it's goodbye again  
It's way past time  
For one last try  
So it's goodbye again  
Goodbye... again…"_

_-"Goodbye Again" by: Vertical Horizon

* * *

_

Chapter 13

She gazed at herself, her mirror image staring back at her, making her feel awkwardly self-conscious. She had called Miguel a few days ago, taking Karone's advice, with serious intention. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for this…this. What is _this? _

She blocked the thought out of her head, trying hard to completely erase it from her mind. Since it wasn't a formal date, she had told him that she would just meet him somewhere, instead of him coming to casually pick her up.

"That would have been more awkward," She pondered to herself. " What the hell am I doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

She stopped what she was doing, her heart beat's pace quickening, as if to tell her she had done something wrong. She looked to her mirror, relieved to put a face to the voice which startled her moments before.

"Zhane, I swear…you're beginning to sound a little like Andros. It's kinda creepy," She mocked, turning around to face the blonde haired man. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry…well, you know how much time I spend with him…but eww, do I really?" He asked, making her laugh. "Oh yeah, you wanted to borrow this from Karone? She asked me to bring it over."

"Oh, right. Thanks," She said taking the sea shelled anklet from his palm.

"Where are you off to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I…umm, well, I'm meeting someone. An old…friend," She replied innocently, knowing fairly well that they'd all find out one way or another. She didn't lie to him, she figured. Miguel is a friend. "A good friend."

"Oh, alright then," He said, turning towards her door, to head downstairs. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

She nodded, giving him a quick smile before walking towards her dresser. "Thanks, Zhane. Oh by the way, does the doorbell not work anymore?" She added, making him scratch his head in embarrassment.

"What?" He remarked innocently, after seeing Ashley shake her head. "Mh-mmm…oh Ash? You better have some fun. I think we all need it right about now."

Moments after he had left, Ashley strode into her walk in closet, moving towards her rack of shoes, picking out a pair of black flip flops. She laid them down on the ivory carpeted floor and slipped them on, clipping on the anklet Karone lent her. Just then, she heard some whispers and then foot steps which only got louder with each step.

"Are doorbells not important anymore? Zhane, I thought I told you…"

Once out of the spacey closet room, she was faced with not a blonde haired man, but a man with blonde streaked hair, in dark jeans and a white shirt.

"Sorry…I just…Ashley," He said, not knowing what to say as he looked at her, memories flooding over. "Oh, umm, Zhane told me that you were up here. I just thought that since you were back, you might want this back. I just didn't know what to do with it anymore…I mean, now that we're…"

He slipped the small key into her palm, not wanting to meet her eyes, feeling forced to do so. "Oh, umm, the key to my house," She whispered, looking at the small object which was now resting in her hand.

He nodded, now feeling even more stupid. "You know I'm just gonna go now…I should have just left it on the counter or something. You have somewhere to be, and I didn't mean to…"

She cut him off, placing a hand on his. "It's fine, really," She said warmly. "Thanks, Andros."

He nodded, and moved towards the door. Looking back, he saw Ashley, staring back into the mirror. She has on a laced black V-neck tank top and blue denim mini skirt, and an anklet he all too well recognized. "You look beautiful, Ash." He whispered, his heart aching, knowing full well what she was thinking. He glanced back at her, just before he disappeared into the halls of her house.

She stood there, for a few seconds, until she heard the front door close, signaling that he had left. She smiled, hearing what he had said, and shook her head as she moved to sit at the cushioned chair, on which her short silk robe rested on. While picking something up, she heard a small dangle that fell to the floor.

She picked it up, right away what it was. It was the yellow gemmed necklace that was given to her, the year she had met Andros. She slowly moved to the old white trunk which lay at the foot of her bed. She opened it, taking out a fair sized box, a red lid covering the top. She stared at it, and finally spilled out the contents which were locked inside for several years.

In it were old letters, notes, and more old pictures of the two of them, most dating back to when they were still under duty. She opened one of the scrapbooks, placing the necklace in the middle of the pages, locking it in with all of her other old, but treasured memoirs.

She sighed, as she looked at the key Andros had left her with. "Goodbye again."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Now go and review!


	14. Chapter 14: What's Left Of Me

_Disclaimer:_ _Not mine! Except for a few characters you might not recognize._

_Summary:_ _After years of trials and time apart, will a certain yellow_ _ranger return back to not only to her team, but to the boy whom she left her heart with?_

**AH/AY:** Yeah poor and stupid Andros. I can't help but love him for doing it though. I know I can't kill you for it…mutters…especially now that you know what I have in store for the rest of the story. :P

**PhantomRogue:** You know what's up next with these two. :P

**DarkHonda:** Aw, I hope you don't hate Miguel too much…he's gonna be stuck here for a while. You'll know what I'm talking about. But as for Ash and Andy…you'll like it. I promise.

**Piper xox Leo:** I know me either. But I really love Andros this way. They'll get there. Eventually. I promise.

**Star Fata:** Glad you liked it!

**SweetSas:** Yes, you're right on track about jealous Andros. Since you mentioned their date…I might just have something for you in the next chapter. Enjoy!

**theblondeone07:** You'll like their reunion. I promise.

**DizneeDol:** Glad you like it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Laughter filled the air when he entered his sister's house. He entered the brightly lit kitchen to find a very pregnant Karone preparing a small daily snack. He looked down at his watch and found it said it was close to dinner time.

Leaning on the bar ledge right in front of her, seated on one of the tall bar stools was Cassie, who seemed a little bit more upbeat than usual.

"I can't believe that you're due in 3 months," She remarked, pointing to Karone's swollen belly. "It seems like yesterday when you had just told us that you were pregnant."

"Yeah I know. As much as I love carrying this little one around, I can't wait for her to come out," Karone said as she placed her left hand on her stomach, as she picked at her bowl of fruits with the other.

"Her?" Both Andros and Cassie asked, making her shake her head.

"Yes, her," She replied casually, taking another bite. "Motherly instincts, what can I say?"

Andros shook his head. "Zhane's gonna have trouble with a girl. I can tell."

"Yeah, better watch out. You never know Karone. Boys from Angel Grove are something else, you know…you might have little tiny suitors knocking on your door as soon as she turns one," Cassie chuckled, making both Andros and Karone laugh.

"Hey, hey. That's not all entirely true," They heard someone cut in. "Not only from Angel Grove. You can't help but think of boys from KO-35, too."

"Zhane!" Karone giggled, spatting him on the shoulder, making him grin even wider.

"What!" He replied innocently. "It's only true." He looked to Andros from some kind of support, but all Andros could think of doing was roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Where'd you come from?" Andros asked, as he took a piece of fruit from the bowl, getting a look from Karone.

"I was in the back office," He replied, turning to Cassie.

"So it's all set then? Just tell me when you're free to have it," Cassie said, once the laughter had died down a bit.

"Free to have what?" Zhane asked, a bit confused.

"Well, Cassie wanted to throw me a baby shower."

Cassie nodded at the two boys excitedly. "Yes! Now that we've sort of established it's a girl…"

"PINK!" Both she and Karone shouted out, making Zhane and Andros chuckle. Since Karone was asked to be the pink ranger for a short time during the Lost Galaxy era, she had been accustomed to not only the color purple, but she grew to love pink just as much. Even more.

"Then it's settled," Cassie said, stepping off the stool. "I'll let Ash know so we can start planning. I'm sure she'd love to do it, you know her."

Karone nodded. "Where is Ashley?"

"Oh she's at--- " Both Andros and Zhane started, but was cut off when Cassie hurriedly grabbed her keys.

"Oh crap!" She shrieked. "I was supposed to be at her house 10 minutes ago!"

"Wait, why?" Andros asked, almost regretting it when he heard the answer.

"Oh well she's supposed to be meeting this guy…I forgot his name. But apparently they bumped into each other a few days ago. She asked me to drop her off and be her date buffer."

At the revelation of a "date", Andros' head shot up. "What's a date buffer?" All three Karovans questioned, making Cassie laugh.

"Well, it's sort of when you're date goes wrong, you call on your date buffer to get you out of it. Something like that," She replied coolly, receiving nods in return. "Well, I'll see you guys later, then."

"Bye, Cass."

"Who's this guy she bumped into?" Zhane asked to no one in particular.

"Probably Miguel," Karone said just above a whisper, enough for both men to hear, as she looked down on her bowl, picking at more fruits.

Her brother looked up, just as her husband had done a few moments earlier. "Mig—Who is that?"

"Oh, it's um, just this guy she knew a few years ago," She explained uneasily, as the guys leaned in for more information. "Wait, how do you know about him?" Zhane asked, as she turned her head towards her brother.

"Well, when you guys were at the base, she took me to the park and we bumped into him. From what she told me, they met when she was out of town a few years ago. He had helped her…when…"

"Oh," Zhane whispered, putting a hand on Karone's, as she looked at Andros, who had his head down.

"Andros…" She started.

"It's ok, Rone," He said, getting up, and moving away from the couple."I can't blame her, for wanting to move on. God knows she deserves it."

Karone moved towards him, but was halted by her husband. She looked at him questioningly, realizing what he was telling her, and nodded her head, as she gave him a small smile.

"I'll get him." He said, placing a hand on his child, sleeping in his mother's warm womb. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't stay up, I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night."

She nodded, and watched him move away towards the door, after what was left of her older brother.

"Andros, wanna come with me? I gotta pick up some tea for your impatient sister," Zhane grinned.

He ran his fingers through his hair and finally nodded his head, knowing that they were only trying to help him. He only hoped that if this is what she really wanted, then he would rather see Ashley happy again, even if it were with someone else. He owed her that much. He just wished that it didn't hurt so damn much.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review! Review! And I might just update faster :P 


	15. Chapter 15: Take Your Sweet Time

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Except for some charaters you don't recognize. _

_Summary: After years of heart ache and time apart, will Ashley return not only to her team, but to the boy who she left her heart with?_

_A/N: I was thinking about it, and I'm actually gonna start using the wonderful review reply button. Haha. Anyway, enjoy!_

"I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
Take your sweet time, I will be here when you change your mind..."

-Jesse McCartney

Chapter 15

The moment she turned the car ignition off, she turned to the person sitting in the passenger seat, the small yellow wristlet purse hanging daintily on her wrist, complimenting her black V-neck tank, and mini jean skirt. Cassie shook her head when she found Ashley staring blankly at the café entrance, still in debate with herself if she should go in.

"You know me too well, you know," Ashley said, not taking her eyes off the door, making Cassie smile. "I know what you're thinking."

"Hey, I'm your buffer, remember?" She replied coolly. "I'll be with TJ all night. Just call me if you need me, to bail you out or something."

"I don't want to bother you guys," She said turning to face her best friend.

"Do you hear yourself? Come on, it's me you're talking to," Cassie remarked, catching a glimpse of Ashley's watery eyes. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Ashley sighed and gave a slight chuckle. "He gave me his key back you know."

"Andros?" She asked, knowing the answer. "Well, you can't really blame the guy. What did you want him to do with it? You know, from the way that he looked when I told him you were going out tonight…he's still in love with you, Ash, you have to know that. I guess he just wanted you to be…happy."

Ashley shook her head in exasperation, "Wait, you told him?"

"It's not like it's gonna be some big secret. Everyone's gonna find out soon enough."

"What am I even worried about? We're just gonna catch up, that's all. You know what…I'm just gonna…" She said as she unlocked the door to Cassie's car. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for doing this," She whispered, as she gave her a warm embrace.

Cassie nodded her head against Ashley's arms, and whispered, "Anytime, babe. I just want you to start laughing again."

Ashley smiled and pulled away, and stepped out of the car. She looked back and pulled her cell phone out of her wristlet and waved it at the window, making Cassie laugh, and prompting her to wave hers as well. "I won't forget, I promise."

Once inside, she looked around and moved towards the bar. "They have a bar, in here now?" She pondered, not realizing she said it out loud.

"So you've been here before?"

She turned around to find Miguel standing before her in dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt, with the sleeves folded to his elbows. She chuckled, "Very funny. I was looking for you. And yes, I have been here before…well, before the uhh…bar."

"Oh, well, I was just sitting down, then I saw this gorgeous woman step in," He started, moving closer to her, but far away enough to respect her space. "I just had to make sure it was you."

At this, Ashley had to tear her gaze away from his, for she felt she was burning up in blushes. "Cute. Real cute. Just don't expect me to say anything about you," She said playfully.

Not knowing they were there, Andros and Zhane walked inside, apparently in deep casual conversation. Zhane went over to the waitress and ordered three cups of tea to go, just as Andros spotted Ashley and who he would guess, was Miguel, who had his back towards them, seated at the bar on the other side of the busy café.

"Andros, what are you…" Zhane started as he came back with a tray of large hot cups of tea, one in his hand. He put the cup down and put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder and prompted him to leave, for he knew it must have been like a knife through Andros' heart to see Ashley with another man.

"Ouch, that hurt," He said, mockingly. "Call it even?"

She nodded then gave him a small smile. "No, you look great, Mig."

He gave a quick nod and replied, "And you look…beautiful. I'm really glad I bumped into you that afternoon."

"Me too," Ashley whispered. "I still can't believe you're here! It's been what? Almost a year, since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, me either. Well, I was promoted to CEO and when they asked me to lead one of the companies here, I couldn't just say no." He replied, running his hand against the back of his neck with a smile.

"So how's you're friend?"

"My…you mean Karone? She's good. Real good. She's due in a few months so we're all excited." She replied, not noticing she was playing with her fingers.

Miguel looked down and realized that she must have been nervous. He chuckled, "I'm nervous, too."

"I'm not nerv…why would you think I was nervous?"

He pointed down to her fidgeting fingers and replied placing his hand on hers to stop her rubbing, "You have that look."

"What look…I have…you shouldn't know that look, yet," She said playfully, making Miguel laugh.

"Come on, I want to show you something," He said, getting up.

"What? Now?"

"Yes," He replied, realizing her hesitance. "Do you trust me?"

Ashley looked at his hand, considering it for a minute, until finally placing hers in with his. He gallantly opened the car door for her, and when she stepped inside, she glanced out noticing an all too familiar set of hazel eyes. As she looked straight at Andros, a feeling of pang hitting her heart, she closed her eyes. She then caught a quick glimpse of Zhane, as well, as they entered Zhane's silver car, a look of bittersweet smiles, coming at her, as he nodded his head towards her.

She looked down, as they pulled away, just as Miguel entered the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, knowing she didn't do a good job of hiding the truth. "So where are we going?"

* * *

Once she stepped out of the car, she slipped her hand in Miguel's, as he helped her get her foothold on the ground. It was just a little past eight and the very summer sky was shooting rays of red, orange, and yellow. 

"It's beautiful here," She whispered, looking around, realizing they were a top a small cliff, just above the Grove skyline. "You know, I've seen my fair share of sceneries, especially living in space for almost a year, but this has got to be one of the best." To her right was a big, old tree, with a small, wide, wooden swing, hanging from one of its sturdy branches.

"Yeah, I used to come up here a lot, just to think. I don't believe I've mentioned that I grew up here," He said innocently, turning towards her.

"Nope, you forgot that little detail," She replied, using her fingers to emphasize the 'little'.

"Yeah we moved just before I started my high school career," He explained. "It was a shame, really."

He looked at Ashley, who was looking intently at the view before her. "Ash, I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you into anything. I don't know what's going on, but I gotta tell you, that guy you told me about, before? He was an idiot to let you go."

Ashley chuckled and looked away, knowing it was unfortunately the truth, "Ever since the day I met you, I've been…different. And in a good way. I can't explain it. All I want you to know is that _when _and _if _you're ready," He said, looking down at his hands, but gazing back at her moments later. "Then I will be, too."

Ashley looked at him, and wrapped her arms around herself, thinking about what to do or say next. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know," Miguel replied, as if knowing what she was thinking.

She walked over and placed a hand on his arm and smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Go review or you might not see past this chapter! P 


	16. Chapter 16: More Than It Seems

_Disclaimer:_ _Not mine! Except for characters you might not recognize._

_Summary: After a few years of separation, Ashley realizes she has to move on, but does she really want to?_

Chapter 16: More Than It Seems

It had been an entertaining and tiring night, she concluded, looking around at the overabundance of presents filling up their living room. She looked over at her friends, enjoying themselves amongst each other and somehow, seeing all their smiling faces wiped away her tiresome attitude. She had admitted to herself that she was growing more weary and exhausted each day, but dismissed it, even at the request of her husband who had told her repeatedly to get some rest for the night.

Karone placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the small kick of her child. "You are gonna be one spoiled baby," She whispered. "Look at all your presents. Imagine what your aunts and uncles would do if you were already here." She smiled as she felt another kick, walking to sit down on the couch.

There in front of her was a tiny step walker, a baby sit activity entertainer, a baby gymnastics sitter, a princess play mat, a baby play gym, a changing table, diaper stackers, and even a diaper disposal system. She had to laugh at that, and when she looked to her side, she saw a bassinet crib, a couple of baby blankets, star shaped sound chimes in the colors pink, purple and silver.

Although she loved all of the gifts, her favorite had to be the tiny space jacket, exactly like what the team had wore years ago, given by Ashley. Moments ago when she was opening it, everyone broke out in laughter at what they saw. Karone shook her head, as her eyes lingered, trying to find the former yellow ranger.

"So you've been quiet about what happened," Cassie quirrped. "Something had to have happened."

"What do you mean 'something must have happened'?" Ashley retorted. "Nothing happened, Cassie."

"Mhm. Is that why you didn't call me?"

"Well…I…we talked. That's it. He told me he was willing to give me some space and that he's not rushing me into anything," Ashley explained, taking a sip from her drink. "I haven't even spoken to him in a few weeks."

"I'm telling you Ash, he's not the only one you've got running after you," She said, eyes pointing towards the man in the red shirt crowded around the guys. "Or should I say, waiting after you."

"Waiting after me?" Ashley chuckled. "Cassie, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Sure it does. I just mean that you've got these two guys head over heels, wrapped around your finger, both wanting to give you what you want, even willing to wait for you." Cassie explained, looking at her best friend.

"It's just complicated. With Andros, I don't even know what he wants anymore," She said, eyes slowly gazing towards him, only to be locked in his hazel stare. "One minute he tells me he wants me back, then the next he's giving me his key back."

"Are you sure you know what you want?" Ashley pulled away from Andros' stare and looked at Cassie. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm just saying, Ash. Be sure you know what you really want before jumping into anything again. I know deep down you still care for Andros, and with Miguel, I know that something's there. But ultimately, Ash, you're gonna have to make a choice."

Just then, Karone came over and gave both girls a hug. "Thank you so much for this."

Cassie smiled. "Well most of it was Ash. I just ran the errands for her," She remarked, making them laugh.

"Not all true," Ashley remarked.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you guys want some?" Cassie said, as Karone raised her eyebrows. "I mean, not you Karone. Sorry."

She giggled, "It's alright, Cass. I'm in no mood for tea, either. So I'm fine, thanks."

"No I'm good, thanks," Ashley said pointing towards her glass.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Karone said, shooting a look at Zhane.

"Sure," She said, putting her glass down on the side table. "What's up?"

"Well, Zhane and I have been thinking about this for a while, but I wanted to be the one to tell you," She said, taking a seat on one of the cushioned kitchen chair. "Would you be our child's godmother?"

Ashley looked up at her, smiling, as she whispered, "I would love to, Karone."

"Good," She said, just as Zhane came up behind her. "Hon, you should really get some rest, you know."

Karone rolled her eyes, with a smile. "Zhane, I've never rested more than in these last few months." She quirrped, getting up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, I promise."

Ashley watched as Zhane helped Karone walk towards the others, happily teasing each other, as he did so. She shook her head, then picked up her glass, and slipped outside for a few minutes.

It was a cool, summer night, with the breeze brushing against her silk skin, making her shiver slightly. She sat down on the porch swing, as she slipped out of her flip flops, and looked at her red painted toes.

She looked up at the sound of the door closing and smiled awkwardly at the person who was now standing in front of her. "I never thought you'd be sitting out, by yourself."

She chuckled as she swirled her drink around, then taking another sip. "I remember that being you," Ashley muttered, looking up at the starry night.

Andros nodded his head, knowing it to be true. "Until you."

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. They were silent, for what seemed like forever until she whispered out his name. Before she could say anything else, he muttered out, "I…miss you, Ash."

She nodded her head, and as if on instinct, he slowly placed his hand on hers. She looked down on their clasped hands and then up at him.

"We'd better get back inside," She said, getting up. "The others might be wondering where we are. Come on."

She noticed that they were still holding hands, until he reluctantly let go, smiling back up at her awkwardly. "Sure," He replied, following after her.

* * *

A/N: A little A/A ness for those of you who asked for it, since the beginning of the story! More to come, trust me on that. Anyway, go and REVIEW please and tell me what you think! 


	17. Chapter 17: Can't Stop Now

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine! Excpet for characters you don't recoginze. _

_Summary: After a few years of separation, Ashley realizes she has to move on, but does she really want to?_

Chapter 17: Can't Stop Now

"I really see no point in meeting with this guy today," Zhane said, as he walked the hallways of the base with Andros, letting out a sigh. "Didn't we schedule one for next week?"

"It was re-scheduled for today. Weren't you paying attention to what I said earlier?" Andros chuckled, shaking his head. "Besides, you hardly see any point in anything, these days. You could go home, you know."

"Well, would you believe it if I said that I drive Karone crazy these days?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "From what she tells me, apparently I do."

"No, actually, I **can** believe that," Andros replied, getting a look from his brother, making him laugh. "I was just kidding. She's just as excited as you are."

They continued their walk towards the conference room, and as they reached the glass door, Zhane pulled on the handle and strode right in, with Andros right behind him.

"You must be Mr. Bennett?" Andros questioned to the man, taking a seat, as he gestured towards Zhane. "My name's Andros and this is my business partner and brother, Zhane."

"Good to finally meet you both. Please, call me Ian." He said extending an arm to both men. "So, guys, let's get started."

**Later that day…**

Ashley was in her office at her studio, when her secretary knocked on her door. "Ma'am," She said, getting Ashley's attention. "There's someone here for you."

Ashley rose from her seat, taking her new designs and carefully putting them in her folder, and handing them to the girl. "Thanks, Marie. Can you make sure to let the whole floor know I'll be leaving, and to call my cell if I'm needed."

"Yes, Miss Hammond," The girl replied, handing Ashley her purse.

"Oh, and Marie?" She said, placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Don't hesitate to call me Ashley. Miss Hammond sounds like my mother." Marie nodded with a giggle, as she went back to her station.

"Miss Hammond," The man at the front mocked with a grin, as he saw Ashley approach.

"Very funny," She spat, swatting him on the arm playfully. "Good to see you, too Miguel."

"I'm glad you called," He said, leading her out to her car. "I had just gotten out of my meeting, when I got your message, so it was perfect timing."

"Really? How'd that go?" She asked, then adding. "And you didn't have to come here. You're a busy guy, too, I know."

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I needed a change of scenery. I've spent too many hours in my office," He laughed. "But it other than that, the meeting went well. The other two co-CEO guys are great guys. I'm sure we'll have no problem working with each other."

"Well that's good." She replied, taking out her keys. "So, I guess I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded his head, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, as he opened her car door for her. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"I told him to go home," The voice on the other end of the phone said. "He can't seem to concentrate Karone. It's driving **him** crazy just being here." 

She grinned. "He told you, didn't he?"

"That you told him he was driving you crazy?" Andros chuckled. "Yeah, he did. He's excited, that's all."

"Yeah. I'll try to be nice, tonight," She replied with a giggle. "Thanks, Andros."

"Alright, go get some rest."

"I swear, if anyone says that one more time," She said getting up from the bed. "I'll be tempted to cast a silence spell."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Fine, just remember," He muttered in between numerous chuckles. "All of us are just trying to look out for your well being."

"That goes both ways you know," She remarked, knowing how her brother had been feeling the last few weeks. "We're here for you, too."

Andros gave a weak smile at hearing this, greatful for her support. "But, still, you're the pregnant one here, not me," He joked, hearing a soft giggle from the other end of the phone.

"And that's a good thing," She remarked sacrcastically.

"I'm serious, Karone," He said more sternly.

"I am, too."

Andros shook his head, at her stubborness. "And people wonder how we're related."

"Very funny," Came her reply. "I'll be fine. Now go, I'll talk to you later."

She was due any day now, but that didn't stop her from still wanting to roam around, even if it was just around the house. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was in a lavender camisole dress.

As she continued towards the staircase, the phone still in her hand, a short pang of pain shot through her stomach, and she instinctively put a hand on her bump. Her heart beat quickened as she looked down to see a small puddle of water on the hard wood floor of the hallway, followed by short drippings of blood.

The phone dropped to the floor, as she fell against the wall, leaning on it for support. She tried concentrating with her mind, but found she was both physically and mentally drained. She gripped her stomach, trying desperately to hold in the sting of pain, tears forming in her eyes.

"_ZHANE!"

* * *

_

A/N: I feel bad I did that after reading it over...but something had to happen. Now go and tell me what you think :P 


	18. Chapter 18: Baby Its You

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Except for characters you don't recognize._

_Summary: After a few years of separation, Ashley realizes she has to move on, but does she really want to?_

Chapter 18

He entered his house, dropping his keys in the small glass box to the side on the small front table. As he looked around, wondering where his wife was, he heard a faint noise in the back of his mind, as if someone was calling out his name.

Worry filled his heart, as he raced upstairs to check on Karone, only to find her lying against the wall, a liquid form of puddle surrounding her.

"Karone!"

"Zhane…" She whispered out in pain, as his face became clearer. "It hurts."

He rushed to her side, wiping away her tears, as he lifted her up in his arms. "Zhane, the baby," Karone managed to mutter out, putting her arm around him and burying her face in his neck.

"I got you, honey," He whispered in her ear as he carefully carried her down the flight of stairs. "Hang on, now."

Once in the car, he drove off, rushing to the hospital. _"Andros. Get to the hospital. Quick!"_ He called out through telepathy.

Andros' head shot up at what he had just heard. "No…" Without thought, he reached for his phone, and called the first person that he thought of, as he rushed to his car.

"No, I just got home," She replied over the phone. "Why, what's wrong, Andros?"

Ashley nearly dropped the phone when explained what had happened just a few minutes earlier. "What? No. Go ahead…yes I'm sure," She said, fear coming over her. "I'll let the others know."

**At the hospital…**

"Andros!" He heard a voice call out. He looked out to see a petite figure coming towards him, in denim jeans and a black camisole. He stood up and without further reluctance, took her into his arms, feeling no protest from her whatsoever.

Time seemed to pass slower and slower with each passing minute, making it seem like they've been sitting and waiting forever. Ashley looked up at the big white clock hanging on the wall, and closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Shoot," She said, placing a hand on Andros' knee, to help her get up. He looked up at her, as did the others, when she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Before he could say anything, she had already gone into one of the hallway corners and flipped her phone open. He could only hear parts of the conversation, but decided Ashley needed some privacy, so he completely blocked out the distant sound of her voice.

"Hey, Mig," She started, not knowing where to begin. "Can I take a rain check for tonight? Yeah…it's Karone…yeah…no please you don't have to come here. It's alright…really…okay. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Right when she stepped out of the corner, she saw Andros, his head hung above his hands, his arms leaning against his knees, with his back at an arch. A few more hours pass, until sleep claimed the others. Ashley looked to her side to find Cassie lying on TJ's lap, and Carlos sleeping against the wall, next to him.

She walks over to Andros and places a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention as she waves a steaming, hot cup in front of him. "It's hot chocolate," She whispers, getting a small smile out of him. "I know how you hate coffee."

"Thanks, Ash." He said taking the cup, sliding over a bit to give her space to sit, next to him. "She's gonna be fine, Andros," She said, as she instinctively slipped her hand in his. "Both of them are."

He nodded, looking down, as he tightened his grip on her hand. Before he could say anything, the door in front of them swished open revealing a young aged doctor. As they stood up, she reluctantly let go of his hand, completely focused on what the doctor was about to say.

"How is she?"

"It was a miracle her husband got her here, as soon as possible. If he had gotten to her later, with the blood she lost, I'm pretty sure we would have lost the baby," He explained. "Things like this commonly happen to first time mothers. The loss of blood may have been due to stress and the strenuous last trimester stage of the pregnancy."

"How's the baby?"

"Well, it was easier to perform a C-section birth, for both the mother and baby," The doctor further explained. "But other than that, I'm seeing very good vital signs. Both mother and daughter are doing very well."

"Daughter?" Andros muttered, looking at the doctor. "It's a girl?" He nodded to his with a smile, as Andros looked at the others, a grin appearing on his face.

A rush of relief washed over them as they quietly entered the hospital nursery room, where they found Zhane sitting on the bed, next to Karone who was holding their baby girl in her arms, a smile beaming from her weary face.

"I told you guys it was a girl," Karone said, breaking the silence, as tears formed in her eyes. Andros walked over to Zhane and hugged his brother, before hugging Karone, whispering, "I love you, little sis."

"I love you too," She muttered back, kissing his cheek. Zhane took his baby and placed her in Cassie's arms, as TJ and Carlos looking over from behind, holding each of the little girl's tiny hands. "She's beautiful," She whispered, looking at the proud parents.

"What'd you guys name her?" Ashley asked, as the baby was placed in her loving arms, as she looked at the couple, moving closer to Andros.

"Kia," Zhane answered, looking at his baby girl, who was now peacefully resting in his uncle's arms. "Kia Zariel Karovan."

"It means little princess," Karone added. "From the looks of things, she's gonna be one spoiled baby. Just look at how she was brought into the world." She said, receiving laughs from everyone. She poked Zhane, pointing to Ashley and her brother, and all they could do was grin at the sight of the couple, content and happy for the first time in years.

"Kia," Ashley smiled, unknowingly putting a hand on Andros' arm, as they both looked at the baby in his arms, their eyes full of love. "It fits."

* * *

A/N: Go Go Go and Tell me what you think! 


	19. Chapter 19: Here's To The Night

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Except for the characters you don't recognize._

_Summary: After years of separation, Ashley realizes she must move on, but does she really want to?_

Chapter 19

It had been a long and irritably arduous day at work, he pondered to himself, as he saved the last of the files and documents into the holodisk.

"Hey," He heard someone knock on the glass door frame. "Karone and I are meeting up with the others at the Surf Spot for dinner. Wanna come with?"

Andros looked up from his desk. It had been months since that day at the hospital when he had started to get close to Ashley once again. Granted, they had been talking more often, but not in the last couple days.

"Don't you have a daughter?" He replied sarcastically, as he stood up, putting his jacket on. "Karone actually agreed to this?"

Zhane rubbed the back of his neck and muttered with a grin. "Well, Ashley convinced her to get a sitter for the night. It'll only be for a few hours. Besides, I finally got her out of the house."

Andros shook his head. "I don't know."

"Are you serious?" Zhane remarked a bit amused. "Andros, you've been working harder than I've seen you work in years."

"That's beside the point."

"You seriously need to do something other than stay cooped up in here, and deal with relations all day," He said sternly, trying to think of a way to get to his brother. "Besides, I doubt you can say no to Ash…"

Andros closed his eyes and smiled with a grin. "Funny, real funny."

"I'll take that as a no," Zhane replied, a small grin also spreading across his face. "So they said they'll be there in a while. We'd better get going, too."

At the Surf Spot…

"Seriously Karone," She commented, gesturing towards the young woman who sat across from her. "You look great."

Karone blushed. "Thanks. Well, it took me a good month to get back into my old size," She remarked, looking down at what she wore. "There they are." She said, as she looked up seeing her brother and Zhane walk in.

"Hey," Zhane muttered, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to her. "Sorry we're a bit late. I still had to convince Andros to come, but you know he can't …" Karone elbowed him, halting him to silence, as he gave her his innocent look.

Ashley looked behind her, and smiled at Andros, who without reluctance, sat on the seat next to her. "You look great, Ash," He whispered to her, without the notice of everyone else.

"Thanks," She smiled, getting lost in his eyes, not taking notice of the company of friends they had seated next to them. Ashley quickly looked around, seeing they had started conversations amongst themselves, leaving the two to each other.

"So…how was work, today?" She asked, looking back at him, taking a sip from her water goblet, smiling slightly as she did so. She must have done something to make him smile and look away, she thought, not once looking away from her former red ranger. _'My red ranger'_ she thought,defensivelyto herself. _'What am I saying?'_

He shook his head as he looked away smiling, not quite knowing how to react to seeing Ashley beam so radiantly once again. It had been a while, he admitted to himself, but he would pay anything just to see her like this everyday. "It was good," He replied, bringing her back from her thoughts, as he looked back at her.

"But Zhane was right," He laughed. "I don't think I could ever say no to…"

Ashley looked at him, putting her glass down. "To," She questioned. "Who?"

"To you," He muttered under his breath, looking down at the white covered table, then back at her, realizing that all eyes were on him. Ashley gave him a smile, one that eased and comforted both his mind and heart.

"So what are we eating?" Carlos spat, breaking the silence.

"Always hungry," TJ laughed, shaking his head, patting Carlos on the shoulder. "So how's Kia, Karone?"

"She started crawling, a few days ago," Karone pondered, looking at Zhane, proud as ever. "She's in love with the space jacket you made for her, Ash."

"Yeah, you should see her," Zhane cut in, with a grin, chuckling at the thought of his beautiful baby girl. "She starts crying every time we take it off."

Cassie and the former Turbo rangers laughed out, receiving strange looks from the three Karovans and even Ashley. "You should have seen the jacket she made when we still held the Turbo powers," She remarked with laughter in between, as she looked at her best friend.

Ashley shut her eyes, knowing all too well why they had been laughing, and within moments, she too found herself in the midst of giggles. "Argh, don't remind me," She said, putting a hand on her forehead with a smile. "That was horrible."

"Was it really that bad?" Andros asked, looking at them, still a bit confused.

"Trust me," Ashley replied with sarcasm. "If you saw it, right now, you wouldn't believe that I'd be doing what I do, let alone design wedding dresses."

"Well, what about that day when we first met Andros," TJ said, still laughing, making Ashley blush even harder. "Yeah, Ash, your…reaction was priceless."

"I'm never gonna be able to escape that, now, can I?" Ashley commented, reaching over and playfully swatting him on the shoulder with a smile, remembering the first day she had laid eyes on the man sitting next to her, years before.

She looked up and saw amused looks all around her, even from Zhane, Karone, and even from Andros himself. "What can I say?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders, making them all laugh.

"Well hey," Ashley remembered, pointing towards Cassie. "What about that time when we had that huge fight?"

Cassie shook her head, recalling very well what had happened that day. "Oh yeah, I remember after we got you back from the Psycho rangers, we faked that last fight…"

"To make the boys clean up," Ashley finished for her, as they both grinned, sitting back comfortably, as they saw the bewildered looks on the guys' faces. "What…you planned that?" Carlos asked, pointing at the two girls, making Karone and Zhane laugh.

"Whoops," Both girls giggled, looking at each other, smiling.

"Well, do you guys remember the time when Zhane was acting weird for a few days?" TJ questioned, looking to the others. "Ha, we didn't know what was wrong with you, until much later when Karone came along."

Zhane smiled, as he looked away from his wife in embarrassment. "Aren't you glad we dragged you guys out to watch that movie that day?" Cassie replied, with a grin, smiling at the couple.

Karone looked at Zhane, and reached for his hand, placing her head on his shoulder, as her voice entered his mind. _'I know I was,' _She whispered, as he smiled back down at her.

"We went through a lot," TJ said, looking at the others. "But I never would have traded those experiences for anything."

"Yeah," Ashley whispered, as she shot a glance at Andros, catching his eye. "Never."

"Here's," Zhane started, raising his wine goblet, as the watched the others do the same, except for Karone, who raised her water goblet instead, since she still nursed their child. "To the night." They all smiled, knowing that tonight would be remembered as one of those blissful moments they would always treasure.

After a few moments, Zhane looked up, and saw someone familiar. He squinted his eyes, and finally realizing who it was. He stood up half way and called out.

"Ian!"

He walked over to their table, and saw the people surrounding each other with laughter as he too saw someone familiar. As did the others, she looked behind her, a bit stunned, and tense at who she saw.

"Miguel?"

* * *

A/N: I've been waiting forthis chapter. Hehe. Anyway, tell me what you think! 


	20. Chapter 20: Broken

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Except for characters you don't recognize._

_Summary: After years of separation, Ashley realizes she has to move on, but does she really want to?_

A/N: I think Andros has some right, just as Ash does, to say what he says in this chapter. Being with her changed him, and I guess, this is proof of that.

Chapter 20

"Ashley?" He replied a bit surprised to see her there, just as she was.

"Miguel," She said, turning around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to pick some food up," He told her, gesturing to the paper bag he held up. "Then, I saw Zhane."

Ashley looked behind her, and closed her eyes quickly, then realizing everyone saw her, even Andros. Of course, she knew this would happen soon, but she never expected it to happen so fast, let alone this way. "Oh, I'm sorry, these are my friends," She apologized, pointing towards the others. "My old team."

"Honored to meet you all," He waved to the others, nodding his head towards Andros and Zhane.

"Wait, how do you know Zhane?" She asked, moments later, looking across from her.

"Well, I work with both Zhane _and _Andros," He said, as he saw Ashley shoot Andros a quick glance.

Karone looked at Zhane, as he said this and nudged him towards her brother. _'Not good,'_ She said, getting a nod from her husband. _'Definitely not good.'_

"Well I really should go," Miguel muttered, picking up the brown bag that lay beside him on the table next to him. "I don't want to keepyou from your company."

Ashley stood up as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll see you later, Ash." She nodded, realizing all eyes were on them. "It was good meeting you guys." He said, nodding his head, turning around moments later towards the door, slowly bolting for the door.

"You guys…" She started, fingers pointing back and forth towards the door and Zhane and Andros, as she took her seat next to him. "Work with…each other?"

Zhane looked at Andros who had his head leaning on his hand, and slighty kicked him under the table, as he glanced at back at him, then towards Ashley. "Yeah," He muttered. "He's one of the reps and was sent to represent Earth's diplomatic relations with KO-35."

Cassie nudged TJ and whispered, "Could this get any worse?" He nodded his head, just as Carlos muttered, wanting desperately to break the unnerving and awkward silence, "So I guess this isn't such a bad time to mention food?"

Ashley smiled at him, grateful for what he had said; somehow feeling this was going to be one long night. She looked at the person sitting next to her, knowing what he was thinking and feeling at that particular moment.

"Hey," She whispered, stepping out into the parking lot, once the others had left. Being alone with Andros was the last thing she wanted to be caught in at the moment, but she knew it had to happen one way or another. "Are you alright? You've been acting weird ever since Miguel left."

Andros looked at her, as she stepped into the bright light of the street light, which illuminated the whole lot. "I honestly don't know what to say," He started, tearing his gaze away from hers. "My God, he told us his name was Ian. I work with the guy, Ash. I see him almost everyday. "

She closed her eyes, at what he said, and pondered about what to say. "His name is Ian Miguel Bennett and I…didn't know, I'm sorry," She muttered, moving closer to face him. "It had to happen sometime."

"Can I ask you something?" He said boldly, turning around to face her. "Were do I fit in, in all of this?"

She looked at him bewilderment shining through her eyes. "I've just realized that, and I don't even know anymore," He blabbed out, frustration showing through his voice. "Being with you changed me, and seeing you and him together, felt like my heart was taken away from me."

She looked at him, wrapping her arms around herself. "Andros, I don't want you to be anyone other than…you," She whispered, as she stepped next to him.

"Ashley, I've never felt more me, in my entire life, until I met you, how can you not know that?"

"How can you ask me that?"

"You're slipping away from me, Ash, I feel it." Ashley on instinct moved to place her hand on his cheek, but hesitated at the last moment.

"I'm right here, Andros," She said, moving so that she was right in front of him. "We might not be together, but I'll always be here for you."

Andros looked at her, eyes fully deprived of contentment. "Do you honestly think that would really work?" He replied, looking her straight in the eye, as he found himself slowly turning around. "You were the one who said that things couldn't go back to the way they were."

Ashley's head shot up, and she looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you saying that you blame me?"

Andros looked back at her. "No, I don't," He apologized, feeling like an idiot for even making her think so. "I could never blame you for anything, and you know that."

"So what are you saying, then?" She demanded of him, as he turned away from her once more.

"Forget I said that."

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Andros," Ashley snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "If seeing me with Miguel tonight hurt and deprived you of…being yourself, how do you think I felt when I heard about Andrea?" She yelled, streams of tears now falling down on her blushed cheeks.

Andros halted to a stop at her words, and he slowly turned around to see the drops of tears that appeared in her eyes. "Ashley…"

"I almost _died_, Andros!" She spat, aggravation coming over her, feeling a sense of defeat. "And I guess I would have, if Miguel hadn't come along. He helped me get back on my feet. He was the one who helped me get through all my designing classes. He was there for me, and where were you!"

"Well, I would have been there for you, if you'd just let me!" He spatted back, anger rushing through his veins, regretting it after seeing more hurt in her eyes.

She was sobbing now more than ever, and when Andros moved to touch her, she moved back, wanting so desperatley to be alone. "What did you just say to me?" She hissed, taking a step back from him. "How dare you?"

She held her hand up, as she closed her eyes. "I was broken, Andros. You hurt _me_,"She said, opening her eyes, looking at his straight in the eyes. "I am not apologizing for how I'm trying to fix what you broke."

Andros looked away, tears welling up inside him, but not wanting to come down. He looked at her slowly, not finding the right words to say. He opened his mouth, then found himself muted of any words.

A moment later, she wiped her now drenched face, as she moved closer to her car. "I didn't mean to yell at you," She muttered out in between sniffles. "Good night, Andros."

She looked back at him, the light in her eyes gone, as she stepped into her car, watching him walk back defeated, stupidity and shame creeping up in his mind.

"Damn it," She muttered, throwing herself against the steering wheel, tears once again welling up, as she cried by herself for what seemed like an eternity. "Damn him."

Andros walked up to his car, putting his hand on the door window, leaning on it. He closed his eyes, as he paced back and forth, letting what had just happen sink in. "I love you, Ash."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School is in a few days, and it's getting kinda stressful. I might not be able to update for a few more days. Don't kill me too much...and review...? 


	21. Chapter 21: When It All Falls Apart

_Disclaimer: Not mine! Except for the characters you don't recognize._

_Summary: After years of separation, Ashely realizes she must move on, but does she really want to?_

"Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart..."  
-The Veronicas "When It All Falls Apart"

Chapter 21: When It All Falls Apart

The moment she stepped out of her car, she rushed inside her house, not even bothering to turn the light on. It was quiet once she entered, the sound of her footsteps echoed as she ran up the stairs to her room. The double doors to the room were slightly pushed open, remembering that she forgot to shut it when she left for the Surf Spot hours ago.

It was ridiculous to even think that in a couple hours, the relationship she once treasured was now lost forever. _"What the hell am I saying…he did that years ago." _The room was dark as when she entered her home, with only the moonlight rays as her source of light.

Ashley was curled up on her bed, still found in her silk black tank, jeans and black stilettos, looking out the balcony window, tears threatening to fall yet again. She looked up, and squinted at the time, trying to make out what the clock on her night stand was telling her. It was a little past midnight and as she returned to her original position, she dug her face in a white fluffed pillow, sighing with aggravation. Frustration, loneliness and sadness clouded her mind and she sat up, placed her hand to support her head, and let down the walls of her heart and broke down sobbing.

Desperation crept over her and hope washed away, like autumn leaves withering away with the wind. At a moment of weakness, she wiped the tears from her face, cursing them for ever coming down, and reached for her phone. She flipped it open, the light illuminating the tired features of her face, and dialed the most unlikely of phone numbers.

"Hello?"

Ashley closed her eyes as her mind blanked at what she had to say. She knew she had no right to ask, not only would it be inappropriate, but she didn't want him to think that he was merely a pawn to relieve her loneliness.

"Ashley? Wha—what's wrong?"

She chuckled lightly. _'That's the understatement of the year'_

"I…nothing it's just that," she started, remembering at the last minute how late it was. "Oh shoot, I'm so sorry Miguel…I didn't wake you…did I?"

She heard him laugh softly. "No, you didn't, it's ok. Besides, even if you did, my answer would still be 'no'."

At that response, Ashley smiled and said, "Thanks for saying that, but are you sure I didn't bother you? I feel bad as it is for calling this late…I mean, I don't even know if…"

"Do you always ramble like this when you apologize?" He laughed quietly, hearing her giggle at the other end. "You never bother me, Ash. Remember what I told you? You can…"

"…call me anytime," she finished, feeling a little flushed.

"And I meant it."

Ashley smiled and sat up, the back of her head pressing against the intricate design of her headboard and pulled her knees to her, feeling the pain inside her head subside for the first time that night. "Thank you."

Faint laughs turned into long hours of conversation, sometimes even awkward pauses of silence, yet to her, it felt effortless, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The last time she felt that way was with Andros, and as that same feeling came back to her, it became enough to get her through the last hours of the night.

"Yeah, I actually knew someone from KO-35. Well…her father was stationed there, but she decided to leave and study here." Ashley was intrigued and decided to follow along with the story, not minding that the subject of her ex-boyfriend's home planet being brought up. "So that's when we met. Her family is apparently one of the more important families there, and so when she came back, her father had…well I guess you could say 'arranged' some sort of marriage alliance."

"So you're saying she never loved the guy?"

"Well, I haven't spoken to her in a couple years, but from what I heard, _she_ loved him, but he didn't. He was rumored to love another, but surprisingly, he went along with the arrangement."

"Are you serious? That is so…stupid. How could he do that?" she replied, surprised for even allowing herself to be swept over by a little gossip. _'What the hell…it can't hurt, I guess.'_

"See that's the thing. Come time for the wedding day, he walked out. It became such an interglobal…well, I never found out what happened to him."

"That was so…depressing," she replied sarcastically. However, for some reason, a shadow of doubt crept inside her head. She wasn't sure what it was, yet there was something about the story that scrambled her thoughts. She quickly erased it from her memory, telling herself it must have been nothing. "Thanks, Mig. That really made my night…"

"Ha, you're most welcome."

"No, seriously. Thank you for trying. I know I shouldn't have even…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the rising sun took the place of the radiant moon, the rays of its light switched as moonlight glow was now restored with the light waves of sunlight. Seeing her room soak up the first rays of the sun, Ashley was embarrassed and quietly said, "I can't believe you let me keep you up all night…Miguel…I…"

"Would you quit saying you're sorry? I'm not even joking, I think you've apologized to me at least ten times in six hours," he said chuckling. "Not that I'm counting, but that has to be some sort of record."

"Very funny I'll have you know that it was…" she replied only to be interrupted by the familiar sound of the doorbell waking the house. "…are you kidding?"

"What?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning and someone's at the door." She moved to the edge of the bed and slid off, making a quick trip to the bathroom, glancing at the mirror. _'Thank God for water proof mascara.'_

She hurried down the stairs and turned the knob to the front door, and pulled. With her phone still in hand, she teased, "So as I was saying, I'll have you know that…"

Ashley paused, her whole body frozen in place, a smile running across her face.

"You'll have me know what?" Miguel replied phone still in hand, as he appeared at her doorstep carrying a cup tray with two large Starbucks coffee cups.

Still smiling, Ashley closed her eyes, and shook her head. Still using her phone, she said, "…that it wasn't ten. It was nine…not that I was counting."

He laughed and nodded his head as he took his phone away from his ear, seeing her do the same. "Don't worry, I just figured, after your night and I felt bad for boring you with old stories, that maybe you'd want some coffee…" She led him inside, traces of fatigue leaving her eyes, as the fresh aroma of the cool breeze enveloped inside.

She took a cup, walked forward towards him slowly, got up on her tiptoes and brushed her light glossed lips against his cheek, giving him a kiss. "Coffee sounds good." She looked down at the cup, a faded memory triggering her mind.

_She woke to the sound of faint laughter downstairs, a sound that was all too familiar to her ears. She turned, hoping to feel the warmth of the body that lay with her the night before, only to find a piece of paper in its place. She sat up, and looked at the time, which told her it was nearly 10'o clock. She read the note and smiled, shaking her head as she slid off the bed, pushing the sheets off her._

_She walked to the bathroom to splash water on her face and freshen up, not even bothering to change into more presentable clothes than her yellow pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She walked downstairs to find him in the kitchen, talking with who sounded like Zhane and Karone. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps and grinned as he walked to greet her. She smiled as he too was still in his red pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. _

"_I tried to wake you…but you wouldn't move," he teased, hearing the chuckles of Zhane and Karone in the background. Ashley playfully punched him on the arm, beaming a smile at him. _

"_Nice, Andros, nice," came Zhane's remark._

"_I'm just kidding, Ash. You were so tired last night, I didn't have the heart to wake you," he explained, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I made hot chocolate."_

Ashley looked up from the coffee cup and sighed, "I guess…coffee will do."

A/N: Soooooooooo sorry for the long delay. Thanks for all the emails, and for those who have bugged me to write. I'm actually now motivated to finish this story. And it will be done, I promise! If this chapter dragged, I'm sorry, I just had to put it in, and you'll see why later on. XOXO, MissDay


End file.
